


Mommy Kinks, Strap-ons, and Threesomes… ooOh my.

by Bbblaney77



Series: A Black Widow Queen and her Wolf Spider Prince (Consort) [5]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Virgin Peter Parker, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Fucking, Gratuitous Post-Coital Cuddling, Making Love, Mommy Kink, Naughty uses of Powers, Not Beta Read, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Sorry Not Sorry, Strap-Ons, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Threesome - F/F/M, WidowSpiderMarvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbblaney77/pseuds/Bbblaney77
Summary: Carol has been thinking about what she witnessed on the roof between Natasha and Peter at the end of summer.Luckily for her, Natasha and Peter have also been thinking about it to.A few months before Carols birthday... Natasha asks if she is still interested.Carol refrains from screaming 'fuck ya' and a plan is born.Here it is, the long awaited WidowSpiderMarvel eventSet A few months after "The Competition"
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Natasha Romanov, Carol Danvers & Peter Parker, Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov, Carol Danvers/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov & Carol Danvers, Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov/Carol Danvers
Series: A Black Widow Queen and her Wolf Spider Prince (Consort) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448254
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	1. Mommy Kink

**Author's Note:**

> this is likely going to be three chapters.
> 
> first two will be the lead up to the main event...
> 
> the last chapter will be the event.

Since Carol regained her memories several years ago, she has made sure she is home for her birthday. She had spent the first few years in Louisiana. The last couple of years she has been splitting it between New York and Louisiana.

As the year turned, Carol wasn’t thinking about her birthday since its several months away. However, she has been thinking about Natasha and Peter.

More specifically she can’t help but think of what she found them doing on the roof of her and May’s building. A competition of sorts, still the hottest shit she’s ever seen.

Back in November Natasha and Peter spent a week in Delaware in a beach house of some sort.

For Natasha’s birthday.

She of course had to join the rest of the team in teasing the two of them at how happy and relaxed they looked when they got back.

It was then they told the team that because her body is healing, they are going to try to have kids.

While Carol is ecstatic for them, it just highlights how lonely her life is.

Sure, she has Maria and Monica and the team. However, it doesn’t keep the slight sadness at seeing Natasha and Peter cuddling together in the common room either by themselves or with the team.

Thankfully they have toned down on the PDA for the most part. Mostly because the relationship is private, and they are aware that not everyone is as happy in a relationship as they are.

This got much more interesting when last week Natasha came to her and started talking to her about what she and Peter want to get her for her birthday.

\---- (flashback) ----

“Carol you got a second?” Natasha asked after a team meeting.

“Yeah sure, what’s up?” Carol said.

“Not here, follow me.” Natasha turned and headed towards the bedrooms of Natasha and Peter. Since they are right next to each other, while they were gone in November. Stark took out the wall between them and gave them a bigger apartment similar to the master suite that Tony and Pepper have.

They step into what used to be Peter’s door to what is now a living room. “FRIDAY privacy mode please.”

“Of course, agent Romanoff.”

“I know your birthday isn’t for a few months, but I was wondering if there was anything you wanted?”

Of all the things Natasha could have asked her, what she wants for her birthday wasn’t even on the list. “Uh, I really hadn’t given it any thought.”

“But if you could have anything you wanted… what would it be?”

“You mean other than the time I lost due to the Kree? I uh I don’t know.”

“You asked me a question several months ago, on the roof, I’m sure it was in jest, but I… we were wondering if you were serious?”

Carol felt her breath catch, there is only one roof and one question that matters, “I uh, I wouldn’t mind it, but are you sure?”

“Peter was correct both he and I find you very attractive and I know you feel the same. I’m not 100% on board yet, because Peter and I talked about it, he did some research, threesomes tend to be more trouble than they are worth. However, I am willing to explore the possibility of it happening.”

“I, uh I’ve never participated in one. I don’t know.”

“While I have physically at least, for an undercover job, there was not emotional component I didn’t care, and I actually killed the target before we got very far. So, I can’t say I know any more. However, Peter who loves research did some to get more information. The biggest issue is jealousy. I don’t have to tell you; we are passionate people… all three of us. This could potentially tear me and Peter apart.”

That made Carol pause, while yes, she would say yes to intimate relationship between the two spiders in a second, she loves and cares to much for them to be the cause of them breaking up. “what about that pheromones thing you two share?”

Natasha smiled, it just showed how much Carol would like to make this happen but not at the expense of her friends. “as I was told several times, the pheromones don’t control us, but they do add another level of attraction between myself and Peter. That is one of the reasons I’m willing to try.”

“Oh, so what does that mean? To answer your question which I’m sure you already knew. Yes, I would love to have a threesome with you both.”

Natasha has to smile, despite her reservation that does send a small pulse of desire through her. “Okay so for now we’ll talk about it, preferably without others finding out. Not that I’m concerned they will be disgusted but Peter and I like to keep as much of our life as private as possible. You and I will figure out what we’ll do and not do and go from there.”

“What about Peter?”

“What about him?”

“I’m fine with organizing it with you, but I think Peter should be involved to, after all he will be involved.”

“Oh, he will as we get closer. I wouldn’t keep him out of this, but I know what he would like. I know what you want, this is about alleviating my concerns. So, don’t worry he will join us in later.”

Carol knows a dismissal when she hears one. She turns to head out, she’s thinking a quick trip to space might help clear her mind and put things in perspective.

Natasha smiles as Carol leave their apartment. She turns to go over to one of the windows she likes to look out, it faces towards Queens. She can just make out May and Carol’s building.

Peter just coming back from his college class has been told by FRIDAY that Natasha is in their apartment. He walks in, closes the door, he locks it out of habit, and seeing her staring out the window he walks over to wrap his arms around her. He’s now an inch taller than her. a fact that amuses them both.

“Hi, honey.” Peter says quietly.

Natasha leans back into the strong chest of her man and holds his arms around her, as they reach their heads around to kiss. “hi baby.”

They stay like this for several minutes. Looking out the window towards Queens.

“I talked to Carol, she and I will talk some more about her birthday present.” Natasha said softly.

“Okay, you know where I stand, but you are far more important, my queen goddess.” Peter said leaning his head down to whisper to her, then kiss the junction where her neck and shoulder meets.

“I know my favorite subject.” Natasha said with a soft smile. Happily tiling her head to give him more access.

Peter placed feather light kisses on her neck, then he whispers very quietly “I love you” in her ear. As his fingers start caressing her waist through her uniform.

She noticed since they’ve come back from their last trip, Peter spends more time touching and caressing her waist. She knows it’s at least a subconscious desire for a family to Peter.

And for her as well.

Natasha feels her love grow deeper… for the longest time she didn’t let herself think about a family. Since she had her graduation surgery by the red room.

However, since the black spider, another universe’s Natasha Romanoff who has spider powers like Peter had transferred her blood to her. she now has spider powers like Peter, the enhanced healing they have, is slowly repairing the damage done.

It will take several more months before she will be able start to have periods.

She’s admittedly torn, she doesn’t really recall having periods before and since the operation she hasn’t had one. However, she knows enough about how much _fun_ they can be.

“Any plans today?” Natasha asks, she’s feeling desire pool in her. All the talk of sex has turned her on.

“Nope, might patrol later, but really no classwork. Nothing going on in the lab that needs my attention.” Peter said, he can tell she’s turned on and more than happy to help her with that.

Natasha smiles, she turns to kiss Peter hard her tongue demanding entrance.

She’s letting him know what she’s in the mood for.

Given a choice Peter will always treat her like a queen and make love to her. He’s not the kind of person that enjoys rough sex or fucking and can’t even imagine getting off before she does at least once, usually more.

However, she sometimes likes a good hard _fuck_ and she wants to see him lose control.

She _could_ tell him what she wants him to do, but it defeats the purpose, so she’s learned how to make him lose control. She learned how to push all his buttons until he snaps and fucks her hard.

She pushes him into the chair that is nearby, then she smirks as she sensually grabbed the zipper of her suit and slowly started to pull it down.

She watched him as she spoke, “FRIDAY, a little privacy please.”

FRIDAY doesn’t verbally speak just gives a little beep to acknowledge she has put their room in privacy mode.

She felt her smirk grow bigger as she watched him moan and his eyes grow dark in desire. When the zipper got far enough past her breasts, he moaned deeper when they caused her suit to push apart as they bounced from having been a confined in the suit.

She still had a bra on, but _her ladies_ as he likes to call them are big enough to still do that. She paused her undressing just long enough, listening to her man whimper she crooked her finger, in a classic ‘come here’ signal.

Peter immediately jumped up reaching for his favorite part of her beautiful body.

She put her hand on his chest stopping him, then she leans towards him, she seductively whispered “you have to many clothes on.”

She bites back a laugh when he immediately started to pull off his clothes. As soon as he’s in his birthday suit. She pushes him back into the chair.

She walked around the chair, leaning over to bite his earlobe as she whispered, “Are you going to be mommy’s good boy?”

Peter couldn’t hold back the moan at that, they discovered that he’s got a mommy kink, at first, he felt ashamed about it, but she quickly let him know she likes it.

Given their age difference and the fact that she was his mentor until they became more, she wasn’t surprised he has that kink. In fact, she’s found that she likes it to.

She steps back around in front of him and slowly starts to resume unzipping her suit.

“Mommy, may I take off your boots?” Peter asked, he really loves to get into the role especially after he realized that Natasha enjoys playing the role as well.

“Yes, you may.” She put her leg on his lap, careful not to hurt him with the heel.

Peter unzipped it then holding her leg he used his other hand to slide it off. He dropped it then caressed up her leg. Until she pulled it back and put her other leg on his lap.

As he repeated the process but this time, she moved her leg to rest on the seat as she used her toes to caress his balls, as his cock standing up straight and rock hard.

She then put her foot back down and she starts to unzip the suit again. As soon as it’s all the way down she shucks it off.

Now she’s standing there in a little red lacy G-string with a see through red lacy bra, and nothing else.

She smirks again as Peter who knows what she wants him to do, has already grabbed the sides of the chair to keep his hands from reaching out for her. she can hear the material groan under the increased pressure of his grip as he keeps his hands off her body, until she gives him permission.

She walks around him again, using her hand to trail lightly along his chest to his shoulders then his upper back and shoulder blades as she once again leans over to whisper. “Baby what do you want mommy to do?”

Not waiting for an answer, she leans back and finishes walking around him. Getting up right in front of him. Her knees, in between his.

She caresses his face as he starts to lean forward her beautiful ladies so tantalizingly close.

“No no, you have to be a good boy for mommy.” She said smirking.

“Please, mommy…” Peter said, he too has been excited with all the talk of being with both his beloved queen goddess and Carol.

They had been talking about the possibility off and on, since that day on the roof. When Carol found out about their game.

“Please, what baby? What do you want mommy to do?” Natasha loves this, she does have a thing for having power over someone. She’s glad that Peter willingly gives her that power.

“I want… please mommy may I touch you?” Peter said he’s happy to let her have her way. He trusts her to never hurt him. They have safe words, just in case, for both of them.

“Hmm, I don’t know have you been a good boy for mommy?”

“Yes, mommy.”

“Hmm we’ll see. Do you want to take mommy’s panties and bra off baby?”

“Yes…”

“ _Yes_ what?”

“Yes, please mommy, may I take your panties and bra off?”

“Okay, go ahead baby.” She stands still as Peter almost leaps off the chair to reach around and undo her bra, she watches him caress each of her breasts as he takes one into his mouth to nibble and suck on. His other hand comes up to palm her other breast. His free hand reaches around to hold her close.

She lets him play with her ladies for a few minutes, until she reminds him, she still has some clothes on.

He kneels trailing kisses and nipping her tight tone stomach as he does. He then grabs her panties and slides them down.

He reaches over and licks her pussy, as always eager and _more_ than happy to taste her.

She lets him spend sometime down there getting her all nice and wet. Then she gently grabs his chin to pull him up.

“ _Mommy’s_ turn to play baby.” Natasha brushed a kiss against his mouth. He follows her pulling her close to deepen the kiss his tongue caressing her lip requesting entrance, she grinned as she opened her mouth their tongues dueling. She feels a surge of pleasure at tasting herself on his lips. Knowing how much he loves to eat her out.

He can and _has_ on many occasions spend hours worshiping her body.

Of course, feeling his cock pressed up against her waist as they kiss. Makes her moan in delicious pleasure.

It’s almost enough to make her forget about her plan to make him lose control… _almost_.

She pulls back and gently pushes him back into the chair.

She then got on her knees and smirking up at him she licked her lips then licked the head of his cock. She then opened wide and slide her mouth down his shaft.

Again, given his size she has to suppress her gag reflex. She bobs her head a few times getting his manhood all nice and wet.

She then pulled back releasing his cock with a pop. That caused him to moan.

She then let some saliva droop down to cover his cock, for extra lubricant.

She then wrapped her breasts around his dick.

Slowly she started to slide it up and down, licking and sucking lightly on the head of his cock whenever it popped out from in between her breasts.

She moves nice and slow, this is about getting him up to the peak then holding him there, until he can’t help himself.

It took a while to get him to let himself do this; he was always terrified of hurting her. She reminded him that she wants him to lose control and she’s as durable as he is. She gave him permission to let go.

So, she takes it nice and slow. Slide his cock in between her ladies as Peter grips the chair again, not that she told him to but to see how long until he can’t stand it anymore.

It’s the same game just a different way to play.

She keeps him primed just enough to want to explode but never peaking. He tries to hold out until she loses control and takes him hard instead.

He got her to do it once and it was incredible, not quite the same as when they are rough with each other, when the black widow comes out to play, but still just as fun.

However, she has much more control then he does, so the rest of the time they play she wins. But that doesn’t stop him from trying.

Just like with the other version they play, even when he loses, he wins, so he doesn’t worry about it.

Every now and then she would say, “you like it when mommy fucks your nice hard cock with her ladies?” or “I can’t wait until you paint mommy’s tits white with your cum.” Sometimes she will say, “I wonder how long it will take until you cum for mommy.”

So even though it could take half an hour or more, and usually her knees start to hurt because she _never_ remembers to put a cushion down… she is _always_ dripping, her juices running down her thigh, by how turned on she is.

It’s only the fact that she doesn’t like to lose that keeps her from saying _fuck it_ and literally doing just that… getting up and slamming his fat cock into her pussy for relieve. Riding him hard until she nearly blacks out from pleasure.

Whenever he reaches his breaking point she only has at most a split second warning before he has her in his arms and despite the fact that he looks like a string bean and she’s not petite he manhandles her into whatever position he wants and slams his cock into her pussy.

She doesn’t really have a preferred position all the time, sometimes she in the mood to have him slam her down on his cock in the chair like a living sex doll and slide her on him until he explodes in her.

When he puts her in that position he enjoys playing with the ladies, sucking, nibbling, licking them and her neck or her collarbone will have at least one hickey usually two… but she does the same to him.

Sometimes she likes it when he just does missionary, however it’s anything but plain old… _boring,_ he’s slamming into her so hard she has to hold on to the headboard or wall to keep from hitting her head. He likes to bite, and she likes to bite _and_ scratch.

Natasha smiles at a couple of time when they literally drew blood from each other. First time she thought Peter was going to have a heart attack after, but he’s been letting his naughty side out more for her.

Sometimes when he really feels like dominating, he will put her on all fours in front of him, pushing her face into the bed as he rides her hard from behind.

 _Fuck_ if that doesn’t really get her going. Especially when he’s feeling particularly dominating and sticks his fingers in her ass, sometimes his thumb, usually he’ll get some sort of lube either their combined sex juices as he’s slamming into her pussy or at least he’ll lick his fingers.

Still his cock in her pussy and his fingers in her ass sliding in and out, never fails to make her squirt especially when she knows he absolutely loves it, laps it up like its nectar from the gods or something.

It only takes a few more minutes before she sees him suck in his breath and his ab and thigh muscles flex that is the sign that she’s won.

Before she can complete a breath, he has her up and down on all fours on the bed, he’s feeling dominate today, he’s got his hand pressed down on her back as he slams into her still dripping pussy.

His other hand is on her hip and thigh pulling her back onto his cock as he drives forward.

She grips the sheets as a deep long moan at finally being filled by his big cock.

He takes the hand that was on her back and runs his fingers up her thighs to get all the slick juices she has there.

She looks back to see the smirk he has that he does that to her.

Then she closes her eyes when he shoves two fingers quickly into her ass alternating thrusts with his cock in her pussy.

By now they are both breathing hard and she’s giving one long low moan at all the different things he’s doing to her.

“Fuck, baby please cum for mommy…” She said as she tries to regain her breath.

Peter removes his fingers from her ass and puts it on her hips so that both hands or there and pulling her back as he slams his balls into her clit.

He’s so damn close to his own release, he drives faster and harder into her.

Until suddenly his cock swells deep in her pussy and he leans back and grunts as his cum rockets out of him into her awaiting womb.

“Fuck… Natalia…” he nearly screams it at the same time.

She explodes as he cums in her. Her breath heaving and she saw stars. She smiles, she knows her hips will be sore for a while and for at least an hour she won’t be able to walk without a limp.

After a while she’s got Peter to be proud of that, at first no surprise he would be shocked and ashamed. But she had talked to him and now he considers it a point of pride that he can do that to someone like the black widow.

Sometimes she will act like she’s still sore for just a little longer then it does, just to see the look of pride.

However, they both know how long they need to recover from injures so she can’t fake it for too long.

Peter still with his spent cock inside of her leans over her back. Both of them still out of breath.

He wraps his arms around her and kisses her shoulders.

Then he leans back and slowly slides his cock out of her, making them both shudder from the aftershocks. Then he moves to lay down next to her.

She goes to lay on him, knowing he needs to cuddle with her, which is fine with her. she loves the feeling of being in his arms as he almost sleepily kisses her body. As he whispers words of his love and need for her.

She then has the black widow recede and Natalia to come out and experience his loving side.

They stay laying in each other’s arms for maybe an hour before Peter starts to touch and caress her body letting her know he wants to go another round. However, this time its gentle love making.

She slides up and feels a pleasant mix of pleasure and left-over soreness pain from before as she slides down his cock. She rides him slow and easy as he puts his hands every where he can.

He leans up and showers attention on his favorite ladies. Kisses her and their tongues slide against each other slow and easy just like their movements.

The love making is slow and gentle in contrast to the hard and frenzied fucking earlier.

And even though she did get off earlier, he still makes up for seeking his own release before making sure she got hers.

No matter how many times she has told him that it doesn’t bother her, it bothers him so the next time he makes sure she gets several orgasms before he even gets close.

They both know each other’s bodies well enough that it’s easy to push each other over the edge. He knows her body better than any previous lover she’s ever had.

Granted most weren’t interested in making sure she was satisfied like he is. And _none_ of them loved her like Peter does.

That’s fine none of his partners have loved him like she loves him and none of them were interested in his satisfaction either.

It goes without saying that she knows his body better than anyone else.

Eventually he empties himself in her again and after another short rest they get up to take a shower… a nice hot long shower where they go a third round.

They both fucking love Spidey stamina.

After they dry off and dress, it’s her turn to change the sheets.

They decided that since they now share a bed full time that they will take turns changing the sheets.

He heads into the main room and starts to make their dinner. While Spidey stamina is incredibly great it does lead to increased appetite. So, Peter makes sure to make enough of the both of them.

The team will tease them about it, without saying _why_ they need the extra food.

After all Pepper runs a tight ship, so to speak and so she and May don’t let things get to juvenile, which can be hard to do sometimes with the team of mostly guys.

Natasha joins him in the kitchen as he’s cooking at the stove. She does what she loves to do when he’s there. She presses her breasts against his back and smiles when he gives a soft moan of need and want.

Even after a hard fucking, soft making love and a bout of shower sex. He is still ready to go again.

Only that fact that they need food and are in the middle of the common area with most of the team in the building, stops him.

They are most likely going to invite Carol into their bed to participate.

\---- (end flashback) ----

Carol watched Peter walk into the bedroom after getting out of class and Natasha waited about 30 seconds before she joined him.

Carol knows what a woman in need looks like, it’s not as easy to see on Natasha who naturally hides all her emotions behind a mask.

But she’s seen that particular look enough times and heard with her slightly enhanced hearing the distinct sounds of sex from their room enough times.

Even though the rooms are mostly soundproof and privacy mode adds some white noise barriers to farther mask the sounds. They aren’t exactly quiet.

In fact, she first time she heard Natasha screaming Peter’s name she realized she’d never heard her that loud before. Same for when she’s heard Peter scream Nat’s name. sometimes one of them will say _fuck_ or _oh god_ … the usual exclamations people make in the throes of passion.

It has fueled more than a few fantasies of hers at night when she’s lying in bed alone.

Carol used to feel lonely and even jealous at the sounds she would try to avoid the area when she knows it’s happening… but now that Natasha has spoke to her, she finds herself looking forward to experiencing and maybe even making them make that sound herself.

She not sure _who_ she wants to scream her name more, Peter or Natasha.

It maybe a one-time thing, but she hopes it isn’t.

For now, she’ll try to avoid letting herself get to worked up and take care of it herself when she does. But she can’t wait until her birthday comes in a few months...

She wonders if she can convince them to let her open her _present_ early. She naughtily smiles at that thought. As she heads down the hall towards the landing pad. She would stay but she has other things she needs to do.


	2. Strap-ons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like the title says... strap-ons
> 
> Plus, Natasha realizes that she's not threatened by Carol's presence in Peter's life anymore.
> 
> Plus, just where will they have their fun... the tower has to many people, and Carol's place is just a little to close to May's apartment... and a hotel room has no guaranty of privacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a suggestion by frozenchaos9 here in a review from 'the weekend'... not exactly what was suggested, but it still might happen down the road.
> 
> However I should note, I have never done anal sex, neither giving nor receiving, so I don't know how a man's first time would be like... just some research... and a lot of imagination.
> 
> I did get off of the subject towards the end, a little, but I wanted to at least hint at why Natasha would be okay with letting it happen.
> 
> next chapter will be the event... no idea how long it will be, but it's already forming in my head.

Chapter 2 – Strap-ons

Over the next few months Natasha and Carol met a few times to talk about logistics of the event. At first it was very dry and almost boring if she didn’t know what the event really was.

Until one meeting Nat had her met at a small rundown looking house out of the way. Carol had teased that if Nat was luring her out to kill her, she was working too hard.

Natasha quirked a smile, Bucky had told her about the time he and Peter had gone to this out of the way private beach when he taught Peter how to ride a motorcycle.

Peter had said something similar to him.

The amusing thought was tempered by the fact that at the time she was in denial and had hurt Peter deeply.

Natasha mentally shook off that thought and turned back to Carol.

“No, this is one of my safe-houses. It will be perfect for your birthday present. I have a couple of questions and I wanted to know what you thought of the place.”

Carol a little surprised, she hadn’t thought about where it would happen. The tower has the team and her place is a little to close to May’s. There is no guaranty of privacy if they got a hotel room.

Carol looked around the small home, from the outside it looks run down and doesn’t stand out by being similar to the few houses nearby… if almost a block away is nearby.

However, she can see the interior is nice and new. The living room is small and modest in comparison to the other rooms. The kitchen isn’t big but is spacious, with nice new appliances.

However, it’s the single bedroom and master bathroom that set it apart.

The bedroom as a nice spacious king size bed. Carol felt desire pool in her at the thought of what she wants to do with her favorite pair of spiders.

Then she looked in the large bathroom attached to the bedroom to see a walk-in shower big enough for three as well as a large bathtub, and she can’t help but moan.

She feels her face flush knowing that the other woman has enhanced hearing.

“We thought you might like it.” Natasha said not bothering to hide her amusement when she heard Carol give a low moan of pleasure.

“Did you guys get this just for the event?”

“No, this has been one of my safe-houses for a while, however when Peter and I want privacy, we come here. He and I have been upgrading the place to our specific needs and wants. Peter as you know has become a hell of a cook, he wanted to upgrade the kitchen. The bed is reinforced. Just in case he reinforced it even more for our present to you. The shower is something we both love.”

Carol looked at Natasha surprised that is the first time she mentioned the event with certainty. During their talks Natasha would conduct it like she’s still unsure.

“So, does that mean you are going to do it?” Carol tried to not let her excitement get out too much.

Natasha smiled, “Yes, Peter and I had a long talk. He and I are strong enough to not have to worry about any problems. We will still talk about what we can and can’t do. However, I’m no longer worried about this tearing Peter and I apart.”

Then Natasha’s smile turned into a naughty grin, “Plus I look forward to he and I making you scream in pleasure.”

Carol moans again, she can’t help but think of the few times she heard them in the throes of pleasure.

She tries to turn the tables, “maybe I’ll make you both scream for pleasure.” She says with her own smirk.

“We’ll see _who_ makes _who_ scream first…” Natasha said her expression not changing.

Natasha then drops the naughty grin, and then says. “Okay, I also asked you here because I wanted to know what you want out of this.”

“I uh, what do you mean?”

“What do you like sexually?” Natasha said as she led Carol back into the living room to sit on the couch and recliner so they can talk.

“I never really experimented to much. I’ve been with a couple of men and women, but not at the same time. I haven’t really had time and opportunity to explore.” Carol said almost ashamed.

“That’s fine, Peter was the same way… but he did have experience before he and I got together…”

“Huh? I kind of always figured he was a virgin before you.”

Natasha smiled and huffed a laugh. “I thought the same thing, but he had had a couple of partners before me. One was a high school sweetheart of sorts. His best female friend in school…”

“Michelle Jones, well yeah that makes since.” Carol said looking down, she has gotten to know Peter’s friends Ned and MJ pretty well the last year or so.

“Yeah, however it was his other partner that surprised me.” Natasha said hiding how much of a sore spot that subject is. “While the avengers were, let’s just say apart. Peter fell under the sway of a seductive woman who took advantage of his nature and used him for her own pleasure, but for better or worse, she taught him a lot.”

Carol got a little mad, that almost sounded like the woman raped him. Her thought must have shown on her face, because Natasha continued.

“No, he told me it was consensual and for the most part pleasurable for him. So, I have not hunted her down to kill her. However, his suit’s AI will warn me if she shows up.” Natasha give a smirk.

Carol not totally satisfied, “okay, but if you need someone to go get her and hold her down…”

Natasha’s smirk grew bigger. “You'll be my first call.”

Natasha continued. “Anyway, is there anything you want to try? Don’t be afraid to say, trust me Peter and I are very open minded. Role playing? Anal? Whatever you want.”

Carol thought for a minute. “What kind of role play?”

Natasha hesitated for just a second, she’s doesn’t mind telling her, but Peter is still self-conscience about his kink, however if she’s reading Carol right, she’ll like it to. “Well, Peter has a mommy kink.”

“Mommy kink?” Carol asked she’s kind of familiar with the phrase.

“Yes, since I’m older than him, and I was his mentor for a long time. I wasn’t surprised I in fact tested him, one time during our game, I told him to be a good boy for mommy and he came hard. It took a few weeks to convince him I wasn’t disgusted by it. It plays well with my own not so kinky kink. I’m sure it would be no surprise to find I like to be a little bit of a dom.” Natasha said frankly.

“ _You_ like to order others around… that’s _such_ a shock.” Carol said her own smirk replacing her thoughtful look.

“What’s even more fun is when Peter plays dom. I’ve learned how to get him to be dominating. I have to say it’s a lot of fun to let him have control.”

“Huh, I admit that sounds like fun.”

“Yeah, part of the mommy kink is praise kink for Peter. I tell him he’s a good boy for mommy or ask him if he’s going to be… and then sit back and enjoy the ride. We’ll have to see if it works for you too.” Natasha said knowing that Peter looks to Carol not so differently than he does Natasha in terms of looking up to and admiring her.

“Really? I’ll be honest I think I might like that.”

Natasha just give her a look that screamed ‘duh’ and didn’t say anything. “How do you feel about anal?” she asked, another theory she has.

“I’ve never done it. I’ve been kind of curious about it. But never found someone I trusted enough to do it.”

“Hmm, one of my particularly favorite things is anal, receiving and giving…” Natasha said looking slyly at Carol.

“Wait… and giving? Does that mean you and Peter?” Carol asked not sure if she heard her right.

“Oh yes, the first time we went to Pepper’s beach house, I had him fuck my ass. He had done some research… I know big shock; I had mentioned how much I love his ass and how much I played with it. He learned how to give it. He offered to let me do it to him, last time we spent that week in November at the beach house.”

“Oh, wow… How did that go?” Carol asked very interested in the story. As far as she knows she’s never met any heterosexual man that received anal.

She knows there are, of course, but it’s not something that ever came up with her partners

“Well we had been down there for a few days and I wasn’t even expecting it when one afternoon Peter came to me a little nervous. When we did it the first time, Peter realized that the way I mentioned that I liked anal suggests I like to give it to. He had done some more research and got a small dual vibrator with a strap-on and hide it. Honestly just the fact that he was willing to do that for me, without me asking him to, made me love him even more. He knew I had plenty of lube because I wanted him to do it to me.” Natasha has to pause to regain composure just talking about it reminded her of what they did.

It still gets her going.

She hopes Peter doesn’t have any plans this evening… _she_ has plans for him.

Carol looks at her intently, “You’re turned on.”

“Kind of… I told you I love it.” Natasha said not ashamed.

“Anyway…” Natasha pulled out her phone to message Peter to meet her here.

\---- (Flashback) ----

“Natasha.” Peter asked, he knows he’s feeling a little bit of apprehension.

Natasha can read Peter easily and is concerned. “What is baby?”

“I, I wanted to… uh, can you come with me?” Peter took her hand and lead her into the bedroom.

He then let her go and opened the bottom drawer on his side, taking out the package she had seen but hadn’t given into her impulse to look in it.

He opened it with a slightly shaking hands and showed her what it is. It’s a dual vibrator on a strap-on the inner one is good size while the outer one is small and thin.

Natasha can honestly say she is speechless. She reaches in to take it out and then looks up at him. She can see he’s still nervous but proud.

“I, you… are you sure?”

“Natasha… you have given me so much; I remember the first time you let me, as you said, have your ass… which you know I love almost as much as your ladies. You said, ‘ _tonight_ you get to have me.’ I knew that indicated you like more than just receiving it. I want to do this for you. I did some research, and it goes without saying I trust you to do this. Please will you take my ass.” Peter ended trying to sound smooth and excited about it.

Natasha felt herself grow more in love with him and incredibly turned on. “Okay, we’ll do it. Do you want to do it now?”

“Yes, I know I’m nervous, but I do want to do this for you.”

Natasha set the sex toy on the bed and pulled her man to her, kissing him gently showing her love and appreciation to him. “I love you Peter, thank you.”

“I love you to, always and forever.” Peter whispered back relaxing in her arms. “I… what do we do first?”

Natasha smiled a full loving smile. “Come on baby, lets go take a shower to make sure everything is clean. Then we will take things slow, don’t be nervous we will only go as far as you are comfortable.” She moved her head to give him a soft kiss as she led him into the bathroom, they took what few clothes they had on as they went.

The shower started out normal, she let Peter go down on her, something she knows he loves to do, and it relaxes him.

Then she took time to help him make sure he’s clean and she had him help her make sure she’s clean.

The shower was short by their standards. Soon they are both dry back into the bedroom. Neither bothering to put clothes back on.

Peter trying not to be nervous he really wants to do this but knows she will stop it if he’s to nervous. “Okay what’s next?”

“Baby, relax, we’re not there yet. I’m going to work on getting you relaxed and loosened up. If you’re to tense even this little thing will hurt, and that’s not worth it.” Natasha said softly as she kissed him gently.

She walked back into the bathroom and took a big beach towel she laid it on the bed. “Okay baby lay down on your stomach, don’t stress. I’m not putting anything on yet.”

Peter lays on the towel. He felt her climb onto the bed next to him and started messaging his shoulders and back.

She works on relaxing him but not too much to put him asleep. She smiles as she feels him relax more. She whispers encouraging words about how he’s doing good. She leans over to kiss him on the face and neck and shoulders often.

“Okay baby, do you know what rimming is?”

Peter feels a blush creep up his face. “Yes.”

Natasha smiles at his reaction. “Relax baby, this isn’t that much different then when you go down on me, or when I get to suck your big hard cock that I love so much.” She can’t help but tease him a little, she knows that he likes it when she talks dirty to him.

“I know, it’s just… not what I’m used to.” Peter said having bitten back the moan when she said told him what she likes to do.

“I know baby, relax you will enjoy it. That’s why we took the time to clean our asses extra well. Spread your legs apart for me.” Natasha softly tells him.

Peter does as she tells him. And takes a deep breath as she starts to kiss him gently on the back of his neck and then slowly works her way down his back then gently lays her hand on his lower back.

She’s glad he doesn’t flinch when she does, she pauses to tell him he’s doing very good. She knows beyond his mommy kink he has a praise kink as well. He loves it when she tells him he’s doing good. He lives for it.

She moves her hand down to his ass and keeps kissing down his back.

Soon Peter gives a soft moan, at the way she’s caressing him.

Soon enough she’s kneeling in between his legs and has both hands on his butt cheeks. “Okay baby, just relax and enjoy this. Trust me.”

“I do.”

She smiles and then gently spreads them apart to see the little puckered hole, she has to marvel at how that one little body part seems to excite her so much.

She leans down to place the tip of her tongue on his rim and lightly caresses it.

Peter can’t help his breath catch. It’s like nothing he’s ever felt before.

“You doing okay, baby?” Natasha asks.

“Yeah, just never felt anything like that before.”

She restarts licking him, smiling when he gives another soft moan that and she can tell his cock is getting hard.

She pauses and has him adjust himself so it’s more comfortable.

After a while of teasing his hole she tells him, “Okay baby I’m going to put some lube on my finger and gently put it in. I promise you will like how it feels, but if you want to stop let me know, it will be okay.”

Natasha having already put the small vibrator that she took out of the strap-on and the lube on the bed nearby she put some lube on her finger and caressed around his hole for a few minutes then slowly pushed in.

She very closely paid attention to how Peter is reacting. She knows that Peter is doing this for her not for himself, and while she loves him for it. She knows he won’t tell her to stop so she has to make sure he’s okay.

As soon as her finger pops through the hole she stops, already know what he would do when he gasped and jumped slightly.

“Still doing okay?” she watched him closely.

“I, uh yeah, just… yeah I’m doing okay.” Peter can’t speak the messages he’s getting from his body is mixed, part of him feels like this isn’t right, but another part of him feels this isn’t so bad and wants to know what happens next.

“Okay, I’m going to slowly move my finger around and help to loosen you up. If you feel uncomfortable you tell me, I’ll stop. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Natasha just moves her finger around and works the lube in, also gets his muscles used to having something like that there.

She keeps tell him how good he’s doing. Soon the little sounds he’s making which had been a mix of pleasure and discomfort start to become more pleasure and the she can tell his discomfort is going away.

“Baby do you want me to put a second finger in?”

“Go ahead.”

She slowly removes her finger and put more lube on it and the second finger. She’s happy to see his puckered hole slow to close back up, that means he’s relaxed.

“Okay baby, here we go.” She puts her first finger in and then the second finger follows.

She pauses when Peter gives a slightly louder moan. Waiting to see what he does next.

After a while she starts to move her fingers around.

She can tell he’s getting even more turned on by how his hips are squirming as he seeks to create a little friction on his cock.

Natasha then slowly removes her fingers she goes back up kissing his body along the way.

“Baby do you want to make love to me, or do you want us to try the vibrator? I think you can handle it without the strap-on its only a little bigger than my two fingers.”

“Okay, let’s try it.”

“Are you sure?” she has to make sure he’s really okay and not trying to do more then he feels comfortable for her.

Peter turns his head to look at her and gives her a smile, “I want to try. I promise if it’s to much I’ll ask you to stop.”

Natasha leans down to brush a kiss on the corner of his mouth. “Okay baby, I love you.” She adds with a soft smile.

“I love you to honey.”

Natasha moves back down to his legs and takes the vibrator putting a lot of lube on it. She spreads his cheeks again and then before she does anything else, she looks up and asks, “Ready?”

Peter just nods.

She pushes the small white device into his hole, happy that it went in easier than her fingers. She pauses again to let his body get used to the intrusion.

She then slowly starts to slide it in and out.

Peter starts to moan again almost immediately. He starts shifting his hips again seeking more friction.

She angles it slightly downwards towards the cluster of pleasure nerves and is rewarded with a slightly deeper moan.

“Did you like that baby?” she asks with a slight grin. Happy that he’s willing to do this with and for her, but also glad he’s getting enjoyment out of it himself.

“Yes.”

“Good are you ready for the next step?”

“What is it?”

“I’m going to turn on the vibrator on low. If you think this feels good wait until you feel that.”

“Okay.”

She moves it back most of the way out and off the nerves then turns it on the low setting.

Another deep moan this one a little louder.

She then slides it in and out, until he starts to breath deeper and his movements get more erratic.

She gently angles it to barely brush the nerves and he gets closer.

She starts to move it a little faster in and out. Still paying close attention to how he’s reacting.

She has to admit it’s kind of hot to watch him get off without her doing the same. Usually he’s so good at making her feel good that she can’t see all the little things he does when he’s getting close.

He looks so hot and sounds so sexy when he’s doing that.

Suddenly she hears Peter mutter something. she carefully moves up closer to him. “What baby?”

“Mommy… touch you…”

Natasha leaned down to brush her nose against his face. “You want to touch mommy?” she asked softly

“Yes, please want to touch you mommy.”

“Of course, baby, whatever you want to do.” Natasha kissed his temple.

Peter moved his hand down to the apex of her thighs to brush her sex. He then pushes his fingers into her thrusting in and out. He turned his head and looking at her, “mommy needs to feel good to.”

Peter then moves over to place his face in her neck, kissing then muttering, “fuck, fuck, fuck…” he feeling his breath getting deeper as he can feel his body starting to crest.

Natasha can’t help but feel her body respond. Not only the initial pleasure of what Peter is letting her do, but the combination of Peter’s warm breath on her neck, moans and the way he’s brushing against her. Not to mention he’s still thrusting his fingers in and out of her sex somewhat in time with her sliding the vibrator in and out of him.

“Touch me mommy, please…” Peter said as he kept his legs apart but shifted his hips towards her, freeing his almost painfully trapped cock.

He did it slowly so Natasha can move her hand with him.

Natasha smiled, “Happily baby.” She reached down and gently takes a hold of his cock and stokes it slowly.

Natasha finds she’s in a weird position one hand slowly move the vibrator and her other is slowly stoking his hard cock. As she feels all the things, he’s doing to her, his fingers in her pussy, trying to get to her G-spot and his mouth erratically kissing her and heavy breathing as well as moaning.

She still keeps the vibrator moving slowly and controlled, it’s getting harder to do now that he’s close, and his movements are becoming more erratic.

Natasha can tell Peter is about to explode she whispers. “Cum for mommy, baby cum for mommy.”

Natasha felt his dick swell and twitch then Natasha’s waist is painted white by Peter’s cum. She watched him come very hard.

She gave him his first orgasm from anal stimulation… she popped his ass cherry. She smirks as she thinks that.

She then realized that Peter started moving his fingers again and trying to get her over the top as well.

Natasha gently removed the vibrator from him, and Peter removed his fingers then he kissed her neck then he with still shaking hands, moves over and pushes his still hard cock into her pussy. He starts to thrust into her as fast as possible.

It’s harder because he’s still recovering from how hard he came, she hit every pleasure zone she could.

Natasha lets herself just feel. “Yes baby, yes.” She, being already most of the way there, it doesn’t take long before her channel tightens around his cock and she, having gripped his ass with her hands almost like she was helping him to push into her faster.

As she comes down from her high, he pulls out of her and lays beside her as she immediately turns to be in his arms.

She has been working to be more vulnerable around him, especially in these situations.

It started about three weeks prior. They had been playing their ‘who cums first’ game, when Natasha being the expert in human nature and reading people to a near telepathic level.

She figures Peter having a kink he either hides or doesn’t know about. And so being the competitive sort waiting until he was getting close then leaned over to whispers, “are you going to be a good boy for mommy.” It was immediate his hips jerked, and he came hard in her.

However, it also caused him to be ashamed. Peter didn’t immediately leave, but she could see him mentally distancing himself from her.

She told him that there is not shame in him having the kink. However, to her shame she didn’t go farther.

She didn’t realize that Peter wither he knows it or not, is getting tired of being the only vulnerable one in the relationship.

So, he was distant for a couple of days before she realized how much she has come to need and depend on Peter.

She had a few of the team mention how short and snappy she had been during that time. They mentioned how it's like she used to be before Peter was around.

Day three of his withdrawal, and she could see that he’s hurting to. She went into their room and sat down to mediate and figure out what to do.

FRIDAY showed her a conversation that Peter had with Karen in his lab. Saying that while he loves the fact that she takes charge… he feels like that, at times he’s the only one emotionally invested in their relationship.

He was quick to point out that he knows she loves him, as deeply as he loves her, but it just seems like she doesn’t let him in.

Save for the times during making love with her.

She thanks FRIDAY and then sits to think about if what he says is true and if so how to fix it. She misses him, even though he’s around she can’t stand the mental and emotional distance he’s got.

She spent an hour going over their interaction for the last year. And she has to agree she doesn’t really let him in too much.

Granted he’s closer to her then anyone in her life.

However, she’s spent her whole life being closed off and keeping everything close to the vest.

Except, Peter is worth changing that for him. She makes a plan on how to start.

She asks Karen to ask him to come home. She then gets ready for bed.

Peter comes home and she asks him to get ready for bed and join her.

It’s not late, but she is as tired mentally as she knows he is. She hopes this will start to fix that.

She asks him to join her in bed once he’s ready.

She then softly kisses him but stops before they go farther. She then tells him that she is working on letting him in. that she wants to be vulnerable to him like he is to her.

She asks him for time and to help her learn how to be that way with him.

She makes sure that she holds him tightly and doesn’t demand anything. She knows this has to be freely given for it to work.

Peter agrees knowing that her just trying is good enough for him. He has desperately missed his beloved even thought they saw each other every day.

They talked softly to each other for an hour about whatever is in her head. She spends a lot of time with her eyes closed so she can’t see him, it helps her to let go of her need to keep secrets.

They whisper ‘I love you’ to each other kiss for a while and then go to sleep.

The next day they both wake up in each other’s arms. She him pack a couple of changes of clothes telling him she has a plan. She makes sure he doesn’t have anything pressing to do today or tomorrow.

She then takes him to show him all of her safe houses in and around the city. She shows him all the secrets letting him in, showing him how much she trusts him.

She saves one safe-house for last. It’s a little house that looks run down like the rest of the neighborhood around it. However, she had made sure the inside was nice.

She informed him that this would be their home away from home, whenever they needed to get away from everything this would be their sanctuary.

Peter could tell that Natasha had been getting more nervous as the day went on. He finally asked her about it.

She shook her head saying she will tell him all about it soon. She asked him to make dinner, for them.

She sat on the counter with some soft music playing. She felt her nervousness go away as she watched Peter make dinner, she loves, absolutely loves, watching him cook as he hums or sings softly to her while he works.

He takes time when he’s not prepping something to walk over to touch her, hold her, kiss her. Just to be near her.

After the dish is put in the oven to bake, he walks over holding his hand out to dance with her. She smiles as she hops down and into his arms.

The soft music plays as they sway, not wanting to get into complicated dance moves. This just a need to hold and be held by each other.

Soon the timer goes off and Natasha goes to set the table. Since she knows were the few dishes she has here are, and the fact that he made the dinner.

They sit and eat the food. She takes his hand and as they get closer, she feels her nerves coming back.

After dinner they both clean up and do the dishes.

She then leads him into the living room and has him sit on the couch. She then surprises him by sitting in his lap.

She starts to tell him her life. All of it good and bad. She knows he knows more about her life then most people, but there are still things she never told anyone.

She tells him. She talks for hours about what she went through in her life, from her earliest memories to the ones that still haunt her to this day.

Several times she cried, not for a role or on cue, she cried, and Peter held her close.

Peter stayed silent and let her talk. He would hold her tightly as she cried and kiss her tenderly when she needed it.

Eventually she fell asleep in his arms, she didn’t even realize it until she woke up the next morning in the bed. Peter still holding her close.

She felt lighter, and despite the pain she felt at reliving the memories she feels better for having let them out. And letting him in.

She turned to Peter and kissed him. Then softly ask him to make love to her.

They spent an hour making love, slow and tender. It was like they rediscovered each other.

Afterwards he went to make them some brunch. Then he told her everything in his history. He held nothing back.

While she knew a lot of it already, she had studied his past long before they ever became lovers… and more. She didn’t know it all, nor did she know it from his perspective.

It wasn’t nearly as mentally draining for them both, but she did learn more about him and it helped her to learn how he reacts to things.

They stayed the night again and made plans on what to change in the house to make it work for them both. They agreed on the bedroom and in-suite bathroom changes right away. He requested to update the kitchen, a fact she readily agreed to. The also left the rest of the house mostly alone. Other then a few more modern touches.

The next day they went back to the tower. She had an appointment with Dr. Cho, and she wanted Peter there with her. she is determined to let him in to all aspects of her life especially the ones that he’s affected by.

They found out that she is well and truly on her way to being healed by her enhanced healing and she will be able to have kids in less than a year.

They didn’t tell anyone yet. They were leaving the next day for Natasha’s birthday present. A full week at Pepper’s beach house just the two of them.

Several days later. Natasha finds herself within the arms of her man, their sex fluids still coating them. She hasn’t felt this happy in a while.

Until just now he hadn’t acted on his mommy kink. Now not only has he made himself vulnerable with her regarding what he let her do to him, he also let his kink out, letting her in. coupled with the long talk they had the other day about how they are going to have kids.

She now feels comfortable letting them have that threesome with Carol. She no longer feels threatened by Carol’s presence in Peter’s life. She knows that he’s hers just like she’s his.

They got up and took a shower to clean up. The day before they left the beach house, he told her to try it with the strap-on. She still took it slow, and it was even better than the last time.

\---- (end flashback) ----

Carol watched as a myriad of emotions seem to quickly flash behind her eyes as she described most of what they did a few months ago.

After they got back from the beach house, Natasha and Peter, both put their energy in making this place, theirs.

Not long after that Natasha smiled as she heard Peter coming up to the house. Carol then heard him not long after that.

Peter walked in not showing his surprise at seeing both women in the living. He had several bags of groceries. And a wrapped package.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“We were just talking about her birthday present.” Natasha said as she got up, wanting to touch and hold Peter. Once thing she’s noticed is her increased need to be near him now that she’s getting better at being vulnerable with him.

Carol looked on, feeling her eyes get a little misty at the way Natasha is around Peter. Peter is fine with Natasha not being this open around the team. She only lets Peter see it, now she’s okay with letting Carol see a little of it.

Peter holding her, whispered if Carol is staying for dinner.

Natasha who had been planning that the whole time, she wanted Peter to be involved in the planning now and he can make them dinner while the talk about it.

“Of course, Carol you are having dinner with us and we… all three will figure out what we will do.”

Carol never one to turn down Peter’s cooking and more importantly time spent with her favorite spiders. Quickly agreed.

They moved into the kitchen. This time Carol and Natasha are sitting on the counter out of Peter’s way as they talk about what they all want to do.

Peter pauses when Natasha lets him know what specifically they talked about earlier, including Peter’s mommy kink and Natasha’s anal kink.

Peter didn’t dwell on the fact that he’s still not totally comfortable with others knowing about his kink, as he completely trusts both women.

Natasha watched Peter closely as she said it and knew what he was thinking, she silently breathed a sigh of relieve that he’s not upset about it.

She is also proud of her lover and student as he subtly questioned Carol on what she likes to eat. He’s already planning her birthday dinner here that night.

They also planned to have it a day or two after, encase the team wants to have a party. They will clear their schedule for that day and the next.

Tentatively planning to make it an overnight event.

Peter finishes the making the meal as both Natasha and Carol set up the table. They soon start eating Natasha across from Carol while Peter is in between.

He takes time to hold both of their hands happy they are here together and just as excited as the two women at what is going to happen.

Carol stays and helps clean up and do the dishes. She has to admit it’s nice to be here, without the rest of the team or the all seeing and listening AI around.

Not that she’s against it, she loves spending time at the tower.

But spending time with Peter and Natasha without anyone interrupting… she can see why they have made this their home away from home.

They talked until late into the evening about everything. That fact that Pepper is going to be giving birth around the time of her birthday. To what shows she used to watch and how things have changed since before she was taken and now, she’s back.

She told some of her more humorous stories about being an intergalactic hero. Not afraid to talk about her mistakes. Natasha tells a few still not ready to let even Carol in as much as Peter.

Peter has no such problems. His many misadventures are already cannon fodder for the team. He doesn’t mind. Only downside is both women already know most of his stories.

Eventually Carol realizes how late it is and decides to head home.

She hugs and kiss, on the cheek, Peter who does the same with a smile, and she then hugs Natasha.

Carol thanks them for _everything_ hinting that she means more then just this evening’s meal and company.

After Carol left, Natasha can tell that Peter is a mix of excited and nervous, she hasn’t seen that mix since he let her have his ass.

“Peter… is everything okay?” Natasha finally asks they had been sitting together on the couch catching up on the news of the day.

Peter looks at her and then blushes slightly. “I can’t keep anything from you.”

“No, why what’s going on?” Natasha is genuinely curious she can see that Peter’s not worried or scared.

“I uh, got you something…” Peter said as he got up taking her hand, he picked up the wrapped box he had brought in with him. He led her into the bedroom.

“I’ve been tinkering with something… I owe Karen and FRIDAY big for classifying this our eyes only.”

Peter opened the box to show her another strap-on. The inner one is bigger and familiar but the other one is still smaller.

“We already have one, baby.” Natasha said looking up at him, though she’s glad about it, knowing because it isn’t his thing, he still wants to do it for her.

“I know, this is special, first I took a mold of my cock and made it the inner dildo.” He said to start.

That’s why it looks familiar, she knows his manhood very well.

He continued before she could comment on it. “I also modified it, I wanted you to get more out of using it then just what it does.”

“what do you mean?” Natasha asks she picks up the sex toy and looking it over. She feels desire start to pool in her, now that she’s holding the bigger dildo, she knows it’s him. But she can’t see any modifications.

“I, uh, you’ll just have to fuck my ass and find out… mommy.” Peter said again trying to be cool, but his nervousness made it harder for him.

Natasha feels a mix of amusement and love for Peter. When he puts his mind to something nothing gets in the way.

She is happy beyond belief that he likes to set his mind to making her happy.

She still sometimes wonders how she got so lucky. Even though if she mentioned anything, he would try to convince her that _he’s_ the lucky one.

“Well I think mommy could use some loving from her good boy.” Natasha said as she set the toy down and taking his hand to head towards the bathroom to get cleaned up. She started removing her clothes along the way.

“Yes mommy.” Peter said smiling as he followed behind removing his own clothes.


	3. Ooh You Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had totally intended to make this only a 3 chapter story...
> 
> But I'm quite a few pages into when they actually start and they haven't even left the shower yet, much less made it to the bed.
> 
> so I split the lead up to when they step into the shower to actually start to post then will put the whole event in one more chapter.
> 
> So I give you... "Ooh You Tease" he he he I couldn't resist

Chapter 3 – Ooh You Tease.

Carol had dinner with Peter and Natasha a couple more times at their home away from home.

Each time Natasha would be more relaxed around Carol with Peter.

Each time made Carol more and more impatient for her present.

She hadn’t looked forward to her birthday this much since she was a little girl.

Peter was also eager; she could tell he had surprises planned.

She would be worried, but she can see that Natasha is just as eager, just much better at hiding.

A week before her birthday, Carol had been called out to take care of an issue.

They planned for this possibility if any of them are unavailable when the time comes, it would be postponed until everyone is ready.

Carol feels a slight twinge of guilt as the mission wraps up, she leaves the clean up to the guardians and the beings on the planet.

She told them she’s needed back on earth and takes off.

The guilt doesn’t last long, the guardians have more than once left her with the cleanup.

She’s pretty sure she broke her own speed record getting back to earth. Not that she really has a way to keep track of her speed.

She arrives back and heads to see Maria and Monica for a day.

They celebrate her birthday early, and the day before she heads north to New York.

She already knows that Pepper has a small gathering planned at the tower the next day. However, given she’s due to give birth any day now, the team did most of the work.

The day of her birthday she got a text with a time two days from today. It was a hell of a wake-up call. It was on her phone when she woke up.

A short time later another text came that said if she wants to drop off a change of clothes between now and then to let them know, otherwise they would take care of everything.

That night she had a great time with the team and May as well as Ned and MJ to celebrate her birthday.

Natasha and Peter got her a gag give, a DVD of the movie ‘the Rock’ she knew right away the point of it. When she found out about their game, they were on the roof of her and May’s building having sex.

Peter told her he wanted to try it because they had been watching the movie and the scene came on.

It is what started them on this journey.

She smiled and worked to not laugh too much. When the rest of the guests looked confused Peter not hiding his laughter said it was an inside joke.

Carol can see the laughter in Natasha’s eyes.

Natasha said that their real gift isn’t here yet and would give it to her when it got here.

Carol somehow was able to not react to it. Even Peter who has gotten much better at controlling his reactions is able to not show what he’s thinking.

The rest of the room teased Peter about not planning well in advance. Peter just takes the teasing not bothered by it at all. He jokingly said that she’s as hard to shop for as Tony. So, it took a while to find something that was worthwhile.

When they asked him what it is, he said he can’t say yet. Maybe after it arrives.

Natasha and Carol both have small smiles at how well Peter is handling the room.

Carol wanting to move on takes the next gift and opens it. The room moves on with the party.

They celebrated late into the evening; Pepper headed to bed before everyone else. Tony torn between wanting to take care of his wife and not wanting to leave the rest of the group.

Carol with a smirk looked at him, saying “Go take care of her _dad_ … if we get in trouble… the babysitter…” she looked up at the ceiling to indicate FRIDAY, “Will let you know. I don’t think we’re going to be much longer.”

“Ha ha, okay fine, happy birthday Carol.” Tony said as he made the rounds saying good night to everyone.

As he walked to the master bedroom he said, “FRIDAY keep an eye on the troublemaker” as he looked back at Carol with a smirk.

“I’d like to boss, but you are going into your bedroom.” FRIDAY said her teasing tone clear.

Tony stopped as the rest of the room laughed. He looked up briefly then back at the group, trying to keep from laughing and smiling, “Peter, I blame you for corrupting her.”

Peter laughing, said “You said it was Rogers.”

“Oh, yeah I did… Rogers I blame you.” Tony said after he turned around, he gave up trying not to smile and laugh as he said it.

Steve still laughing, “How is that _my_ fault?”

“I didn’t say it was your _fault_ … I said I blamed you.” Tony said still laughing as he turned back to head to bed.

The room laughed for several more minutes after Tony left.

Pepper and Tony was the first, but it wasn’t long that May left as well, saying she has to work the next day. She took MJ and Ned as well.

Clint also headed to bed he’s taking off early in the morning to go spend time with his family.

Steve and Bucky acting like the old men that they are also head to their shared suite of rooms.

Leaving Natasha, Carol, and Peter.

Carol knows she should take off but can’t quite bring herself to leave.

Natasha can see she wants to say something, she pulls Peter up and tells Carol to join them for a few minutes.

They get into Natasha and Peter’s suite. As per FRIDAY’s standing order the rooms are automatically put in privacy mode at night.

“I’ll take a change of clothes tomorrow.” Carol said, she spent part of the day looking through her clothes to figure out what to wear that night and want to wear the next day.

She knows that she doesn’t need to be too dressed up, she fully expects to not be wearing them for a real long time.

Peter this time seems to know what she’s thinking, “I wouldn’t worry about dressing up too much.” He adds a sly smile.

Carol blushes which is rare. “I figured that.”

Peter, having taken Natasha’s hand, when they see her blush his smile widens. Natasha knowing why just gives him a knowing look with a slight smirk.

Carol curious asks about it.

Natasha says, “Peter has a thing for women blushing.”

“No, I have a thing for _you_ blushing.” Peter is quick to point out looking at his queen goddess.

“Okay…” Carol asked still confused.

“When I started courting her, I made it my mission to get her to blush, because I knew that can meant she likes me.” Peter said looking in Natasha’s eyes.

“Aww, that’s almost sickeningly cute…” Carol said with a smirk teasing them.

“I don’t know, she’s kind of cute when she blushes… we might have to see what we can do about making that happen more.” Natasha said looking at Carol a sly grin, but her hand is caressing Peter’s hand.

Peter turned to look at Carol and she felt her breath catch, both spiders were eyeing her like she is trapped in their web, a seductive web.

“Hmm, a seductive web… that sounds nice, maybe we can call our other place that. ‘the seductive web’” Natasha purred.

Carol didn’t realize she muttered that last part.

Peter and Natasha both stepped close, but not touching.

“Hmm, I think you’re right, that does sound nice. I can’t wait until we get you fully in our seductive web.” Peter softly said getting right up next to Carol’s ear.

Carol can’t help but shiver at what they are doing. “that’s not fair guys, I still have to wait two days.”

Natasha stepped over and in her other ear, softly said, “Just making sure the webs are nice and tight on our prey.”

Carol gave a small involuntary whimper at the way her body is reacting.

She feels desire pool in her body. Both Natasha and Peter moved slightly back but still close enough that she can feel their warm breath on her neck.

Suddenly Peter takes a deep breath, then leaning closer, softly says, “did you know one of the things I love most about having enhanced senses… the scent of a woman when she’s turned in.”

Carol knowing, he means the fact that her pussy is wet, can’t help the blush.

“Yes, something about that scent… Carol, you’re not the only one that’s been with women. But I have to say this is the first time since I had my senses enhanced that I’ve gotten to smell it, well not counting when _I_ am. And it’s quite intoxicating. Peter I can understand why you love to make me wet.”

“Beloved, that’s only one small part of it, but yes, _that scent_ …” Peter takes another deep breath, “…yummy.”

“Is this your guys’ plan to get me all hot and bothered for the next two days?” Carol said, not sure what to feel if that’s the case.

“Maybe, we’ll have to see…” Natasha said quietly as she reaches up her hand to Carol’s cheek turning her head towards her, “Here is a little taste of what’s to come.”

Then Natasha gently slowly pulled Carol’s head to hers and they kissed, deeply.

It caused both women to moan softly.

Normally Peter is very possessive of Natasha, just like she is of him, but something about those two, he doesn’t feel unhappy… he feels _very_ happy, and Carol isn’t the only one very much looking forward to what they will be doing in two days.

Natasha breaks off the kiss and smiles at the fact that Carol’s eyes are still closed.

Natasha looks over at her beloved and smiles, she can see how turned on he is, tonight will be a very passionate night. “Baby, why don’t you show Carol just how good you are at that. Give her a taste of what’s to come.”

Carol had opened her eyes and looked over in slight surprise at Natasha at first then turned back to see Peter. He opted to step in front of her and cupped her cheek.

Also going slowly, not about giving her time to say no, knowing she wouldn’t.

He’s doing it to heighten the kiss.

He smiled when her eyes drifted closed, she leaned into him, as he lips touched hers, gently at first then he deepened it.

Natasha moves around behind Carol and reaches her hand around to lightly brush Carol’s waist.

Carol suddenly is lost in the mind-blowing kiss from first Natasha then Peter and feels Natasha behind her. Natasha’s hand brushing her down below.

The kiss lessens as Peter draws back more and more, until they have to stop for air.

That’s when Natasha ‘strikes’ she uses the same trick that Peter loves to use on her, by stimulating her nerves in front of her waist to trigger her g-spot.

Carol cums hard, her legs give out, but Peter is quick to catch her as her head rests on his shoulder, she pants as her body comes back down.

“She’s glowing, literally glowing.” Peter said softly with wonder in his voice, as he holds her.

Natasha can see a soft glow emanating from Carol’s body.

His words penetrate the haze of her pleasure filled mind.

As her eyes open, she can see from the comfort of Peter’s shoulder and arms that sure enough she’s softly glowing like she does when she’s powered up.

“Huh… I, didn’t know I could do that.”

“I’m guessing your powers are connected to your emotions.” Peter said, his natural scientific curiosity taking over.

It makes Natasha smile; she loves that about him.

“That makes sense, when I’m mad, I think I glow brighter.” Carol said now that she’s come down from the best orgasm she’s had in a while.

“Hmm, it _has_ been a while for you then Carol.” Natasha said, then adds more teasing, “Peter we might need to add blackout curtains for the bedroom and a pair of sunglasses for each of us. I wonder how bright she’ll get when we make her scream in pleasure.” Natasha having stepped back to Carol’s side, softens the teasing by caressing Carol’s back.

“Yes, your right, that reminds me, should we make it game? First to make her scream in pleasure?” Peter said with a sly but teasing tone as he continues to hold Carol, with no intention of moving.

“Hmm, that could work… we’ll have to talk about it. I think we should also wager on who can make her pass out in pleasure as well.” Natasha said with the same tone.

Carol makes a soft whimper at the images they are producing in her over-active imagination.

“We should stop, we did this so she wouldn’t have to go home and take care of her ache, we shouldn’t get her going again.” Natasha said

“You’re right.” Peter said as he started to lean back.

Carol not totally ready to let go but knowing it’s not the right time releases him.

Natasha looks at Peter and they do that thing where they speak without words. The both lean over to kiss each side of her cheek softly.

“Happy birthday, Ripley.” “Happy birthday, Carol” Peter and Natasha said quietly at the same time to her.

Carol leans into both Natasha and Peter for just a little longer.

“Okay… I love both of you.” Carol said softly just enjoying the feeling of the three of them there.

Natasha spoke for both of them, knowing Peter wouldn’t. “We love you to.”

Carol looked over and saw open honesty in Natasha and Peter’s eyes.

Carol stepped back and got ready to leave. “You sure you don’t want me to bring anything more than just a change of clothes?”

“No, just an appetite, for food, among other things, a change of clothes for the next day. We’ve got any toys and condoms cover.”

“Condom?” Carol didn’t even think about protection.

“Yeah, we don’t right now, but as my body gets closer to being healed, we figured it might be smarter to keep it clean. After it’s healed, we’ll go back and start a family.” Natasha said, the doctors hadn’t suggested it, but this is unprecedented, so they want to error on the side of caution.

“Okay, but I’m on some pretty strong birth control, so I don’t mind…” Carol said, she refrains for say she likes the idea of Peter cuming in her bareback.

“I’ll keep it in mind.” Natasha says.

Peter picks up a small package clothing from the way it feels, “We got you another ‘gag’ gift, however we didn’t want to give it during the party.

Carol heads out shortly after, taking one more _long_ hug from them both.

She leisurely flies up and spends an hour in the upper atmosphere to relax before she heads home.

She opened the package, smiled and put it on as she went to bed.

The next day she takes a change of clothes, nothing to fancy. And Natasha meets her at the house.

She has Carol try the bed.

After spending a few minutes enjoying one of the most comfortable beds she’s ever been in, she says something she’s been thinking about, for a while. “I want to try anal tomorrow. I trust you and Peter.”

“Okay, but you aren’t ready for Peter.” Natasha said simply

“Oh?” Carol surprised not sure how to take that.

“What I mean is Peter is much too big, he was almost too big for even me and I had experience before. He would hurt you and likely himself more than either of you get pleasure. I think the vibrator he uses would be just fine.” Natasha added as she opened the ‘toy’ drawer and pulled the strap-on they used that night after Carol first came over.

She lifted it and showed Carol the inner dildo. “Peter made this special the inner one is modeled after himself.”

Carol’s eyes grew wide, “Huh, where does he hide that?”

Natasha smiles she had the same question the first time she saw Peter. “He has a big cup in his suit and the way it’s built blends the lines, so he doesn’t look like he’s packing that monster.”

“Oh, wow…” Carol is both slightly worried and more then turned on at the size. It has been a while since she’s had sex, actual intercourse.

“Don’t worry, we know it’s been a while, we have planned for that already.”

“Do I get to know the plan?”

“No, then it would ruin the surprise. However, this is your present so we will do what you want. However, let us take care of you first then we can play. We have all night.”

Natasha let Carol handle the toy. It was, of course, clean; they always clean their toys after they use them.

Carol stroked the inner dildo, feeling desire pool in her again.

She shakes her head and quickly hands it back to Natasha who just has a smirk on her face, she knows what Carol is thinking and doesn’t feel any jealousy or anger.

Natasha takes the toy and puts it back in the drawer. They head out into the living room.

“If you want to come a little early go ahead, Peter plans to be here early to start making dinner. I’ll be here as soon as I can, I have a few errands to run for Pepper, since she’s been on leave, I’ve been stepping in as an assistant.” Natasha said.

“Okay, see you tomorrow.” Carol thought how that seemingly simple phrase can have such power behind it, when they know what they are doing tomorrow.

“Yeap, until tomorrow.” Natasha closed and locked the door behind her as Carol took off.

They both go their separate ways.

Natasha heads back to the tower to help Pepper. Peter is in his lab working on a project for Natasha, he’s being mum about it. All she knows is it’s a new uniform for her.

Carol made a stop at a store, the kind of store she’s never been in before, she’s never needed to. She looked around for an item that was as comparable as possible and feeling a bit embarrassed she took it to check out.

She bit back the nervous laugh when the salesclerk looked up at her when they realized what she had. They suggested she add one more item to make it work, which she agreed.

As she walked out thankful that the bag is plain and hides what she purchased. She walks away from the store and in an empty alley she takes off to head home.

When she gets home, she puts the items away, but she doesn’t have anything else to do right now. She takes the time to watch some TV and get caught up on some of the shows the team had suggested.

Tonight, she has her standing dinner date with May whenever they are both around. Just two neighbors who know each other, now that Peter is with Natasha.

May likes the company.

Most times Peter and Natasha join, but sometimes it’s just both of them. She finds it nice to spend time with someone who isn’t a superhero, she likes that May didn’t know her before, unlike Monica and Maria.

May and Carol will spend several hours relaxing and a couple of glasses of wine, they will watch whatever show May is keeping up with.

Before Pepper became pregnant and even several months after, she would join them. After she found out she was pregnant she would have non-alcoholic drinks and most of the time May and Carol would as well.

Tonight, Carol is even more antsy she’s very much looking forward to tomorrow but she’s looking forward to the item she got tonight.

May just keeps looking at her funny. However thankfully she doesn’t ask.

Eventually Carol noting the time and knowing that May has to work in the morning she heads back to her apartment.

She doesn’t bother to turn on any lights in the rest of the apartment what she wants is waiting for her in the bedroom where she left it.

She took the package out of the bag as well as some lube which she is thankful the clerk had suggested and opening the package she got from the sex shop, she took out the large dildo.

She was thankful they had display models. She spent as long as she dared, had she planned it she would have worn some sort of disguise, but she’s still not that well known in the city.

Unlike most of her teammates.

She found one that was pretty close in size to the dildo that was modeled after Peter’s cock. She knew that it’s been a while and she doesn’t want to waste time tomorrow with anymore, warm up then need be.

So, she’ll get herself used to something close tonight, plus it should help alleviate the ache she’s had for the last couple of days. That got deeper when she held the dildo today.

She stripped and stroked the dildo, Peter’s image flash into her mind as she moaned. She laid on the bed and putting lube on it she rubbed her pussy lips with the head.

She slowly worked it into her channel, pushing it in deeper until she was about a third of the way in then she was panting at how full it felt.

She worked it a little or started to when her orgasm hit as soon as she started to slide it around.

She slid it back out and moaned, then took a few minutes to calm down, she put more lube on it, not that it was needed she was already soaking wet.

She thought ‘shit, I should have gotten a towel first.’ As she got up and grabbed a towel to put down for her fluids.

She placed the towel down and then laid back down on it. She smiled as she lined the head back up with her entrance.

She pushed it in this time it slid in a little easier. She got about halfway, when she stopped.

Again, she’s panting, and she moans this time she pictures Peter from last night when he was leaning towards her getting ready to kiss her before she closed her eyes.

She felt the rush of pleasure as she softly moaned his name, her second orgasm washes over her.

She can’t believe how quickly she’s getting off and how little it’s taking. She assumes it’s because it’s been a long while, and part of it is she does genuinely care about and love Peter.

She also thinks that part of it is for so long Peter was a forbidden fruit.

While Carol knows that Peter loves and cares for her, Natasha _is_ the love of his life.

Even back when she spent the day with Peter in space and told Natasha if she didn’t stop hurting him then another queen might usurp her throne, Carol knew then it was an empty threat.

Peter was already deeply in love.

So, he would never stray, not that she would want him to. A big part of the reason she loves him is how much of a good, honest, honorable man he is.

She has no idea if this will be a one-time thing or not, but she plans to experience as much of him as she can, while she can.

She pushed it back in a third time, her channel a little looser, and her pussy juices still positively dripping out of her, makes it slide in even easier.

She gets the dildo most of the way in and starts to pull it out when her third orgasm hits.

‘Fuck, I think they just might make me pass out in pleasure if this is the case.’ She thinks to herself. She already assumes she will be screaming in pleasure; she just hopes she can make them as well.

This time she doesn’t take it all the way out, she slides it most of the way out, then pushes it back in, starts to do that slowly a couple strokes and she breathing deeply and moaning as the biggest orgasm of the night hits her.

She felt it in her ab and thigh muscles as they tighten up when the pleasure tsunami washed over her.

This time she realized she had pictured both Peter _and_ Natasha when they were about to kiss her as it hit.

She feels better about it, it’s one thing to fantasize about a man but when said man is in a relationship with the black widow who practically reads minds.

She’d rather not find out what a jealous black widow might do if she knew that Carol was getting off on Peter alone.

After that she played with herself just a few more times, until she got worn out, which was also why she wanted to do this, she knew if she didn’t do something, she would not be able to sleep.

She got up and with still shaky legs she took a long hot shower, she took her toy in with her giving herself one more very pleasurable orgasm knowing that from what they told her, shower sex is a strong possibility.

Since Peter is more than strong enough to lift buildings, she shouldn’t be a problem.

She cleaned off the toy and herself and then drying off and putting on her sleep wear.

A spider-man shirt that is long enough to wear to bed, it was the other gift from Peter and Natasha last night.

She took the comforter off the bed, glad that her juices hadn’t soaked all the way through.

As she laid down to sleep her pussy still a little sore and each spasm sent a mild pleasure wave through her.

Soon enough her enhanced healing fixed it, and she fell asleep, dreaming of what’s to come.

\-----------------------

Carol woke up much later then she figured. It was already late morning.

Having gotten a very good night’s sleep, she had to keep from floating around the house at how much she was excited.

She put on her uniform and flew up just past the outer atmosphere and then flew around the world a couple of times to burn off her nervous energy.

Also, she needed to kill some time.

She felt her phone buzz as she passed south of China to avoid any international incidences, for the 3 time, once again thankful that her phone is connected to the Stark system, it is several satellites in geosynchronous orbit.

They are how FRIDAY and Karen can communicate with the Iron man suits and Spider-man’s suits respectively.

All their phones are connected so they work pretty much anywhere in the world and in her case just outside of it.

It was a text from Peter letting her know he’s heading to the house and that Natasha will be there as soon as she can.

She smiled and poured on the speed, wanting… no needing to get back home to change. She’s been looking forward to this for months and now that it’s here.

She gets back to the apartment in record time. She changes and suddenly she feels a bit nervous, she wants this to happen, but she doesn’t want to risk losing her favorite spiders.

However, knowing it’s too late to back out now, even if she wanted to. She’ll just have to trust that they know what they are doing.

She takes off and tries not to fly to fast to the house.

She arrives and before she can knock Peter opens the door.

He smiles really big and welcomes her in. He goes back to the kitchen where he has several pans going.

As soon as she steps in, she is hit with several different smells, all of each are her favorites. “Wait what are you making?” she asked as she looked into the pans.

Peter doesn’t need to say anything they are all far along enough now to know. “You, made all my favorite foods?” Carol asked already feeling emotional, “how did you know?”

“Carol, you know who my teacher is, she taught me more than just how to kick ass. I’ve been researching what you like.” Peter said more than pleased at her reaction.

He turned to the fridge and took a couple of bowls out, “I’m assuming you have not had lunch yet, so I made this, go sit at the island.” Peter said point to the stools for her to sit.

As she sat down more from surprise then anything, Peter set an empty plate in front of her and took the covers off the lunch.

He then leaned over and softly kissed her cheek, “Happy birthday.” He whispered to her.

She immediately grabbed him and gave him a tight hug. “Thank you.” She refrains from kissing him on the mouth by kissing his cheek as well.

Peter turned to turn on the stereo and some soft music started to play.

He went back to the stove as Carol dished out some food.

“I’m sure you haven’t eaten yet either, so you better help me with all this.”

“I will, but Natasha hasn’t eaten yet either so it’s for her as well. Besides I’m the cook it’s expected of me to test the food as I’m cooking.” Peter said with a smirk.

“So, what is the plan?” Carol asked.

“Well I wasn’t supposed to be here until later, but I was just too impatient and wanted to get started. Once I’ve finished, I can put them in the warming oven to stay fresh and we can get started working up an appetite for it.” Peter said, looking slyly over at Carol.

Carol bit back a moan at that and concentrated on the food. “I wanted to say thank you for the shirt it’s very comfortable and I have a feeling I’ll be wearing it out pretty soon.”

“No problem, I can make more. I made one for Natasha she loves it so no worries.”

“Those are custom?”

“Yeah, Stark industries owns my likeness for protection, so I can pay myself royalties.” Peters said amused.

“They do?”

“Yeah, Tony and Pepper own the trademark on all of our likeness, so we’re protected, and all the profits go to charity. I’m pretty sure they have yours to, might check with them. They can tell you which charities get yours in case you want to change it.”

“Huh, okay, so Natasha sleeps with your face on her shirt?” Carol said teasing.

“Yeah, she loves the shirt and I love how sexy she looks in my shirt.” Peter said with no shame.

“Hmm, so how do you feel about _me_ wearing your shirt?” Carol asked teasing.

“I love it _almost_ as much.” Peter said looking intently at her.

She’s happy with that answer.

Peter asked her about the mission she was on earlier in the week. Since he loves space, she loves to describe what it’s like out there.

She keeps forgetting to try and take pictures with her phone for him.

She asked him about what he’s been doing, wanting to know more about this secret project he’s got going on in his lab.

He’s tight lipped saying if Natasha can’t with all her tricks get him to spill, Carol isn’t going to either. He said it with a teasing tone and an easy smile.

She gives him a playful pout and then moves on.

It’s about that time that Natasha walked in. Peter having already heard her, was walking towards the door.

They smiled at each other and gave each other a long slow kiss.

Carol just watches and feels herself get excited, not sad or jealous at the sight.

Now that Natasha’s here she feels more comfortable not worrying about doing something to mess up things.

Peter leads Natasha to the other stool, telling her, “I know you haven’t eaten sit, eat… the rest of dinner will be finished in less than 30 minutes.”

“What are we going to do until later?” Natasha asked.

“Like I told Carol, I’ll put the food in the warmer and we can start working up an appetite until it’s time, I’ve made quite a bit of food for just that reason.” Peter said the same sly smile on his face.

Natasha letting it go to get food, she is hungry. She plates some of the food up for Peter. She takes it over to set it down next to him.

As she sits back down, she looks over at Carol and with a sly grin she asks, “So, Carol did you do any shopping yesterday after you left here?”

Carol knew as soon as she saw the grin that she was somehow in trouble, but the question still throws her for a loop. The food laden fork was halfway to her mouth when it paused as Natasha’s question was asked.

“Um, what do you mean?” Carol knew she was not doing a very good job, especially when it comes to the master spy herself.

“Funny thing about social media these days, everyone has it, everywhere they go. So, if a customer in a, let’s say specific type of shop happen to be a Captain Marvel fan, or just someone who recognized her, then they are very likely to go on to social media and post about said event.” Natasha said biting back the laugh threatening to spill out of her at the panicked look Carol has.

“I, uh, I’m not sure what you mean… what type of store?” Carol winces at the stupid question. It’s clear the Natasha knows, a quick glance over at Peter she can see a small smile on his face.

“Seriously, I thought I wasn’t that well known.” Carol said knowing she’s caught.

Both Peter and Natasha give a small laugh.

Natasha takes some pity. “Not to worry, FRIDAY has it taken care of, however don’t be surprised if Tony might subtly tease you about it. Pepper and I won’t let it get to far, but he’s sneaky.”

“I wanted to get a toy that would help me be ready for tonight. I knew it had been a while and didn’t want to have to, uh I guess warm up to him… it. If you know what I mean.” Carol said a light blush.

“I know, I just wanted to tease you about it a little. Did it work?”

Carol can’t help the blush that creeps up her neck and faces. Not saying anything.

“Oh, I see, it did. Well good. That means we can get to the fun that much faster.” Natasha said with a smirk.

“Peter you’re being awfully quiet over there. Any thoughts?” Natasha asked.

“Nope, I’m glad she got something for herself, and I’m concentration on making the food.” Peter said still with a small smile, he had been there when FRIDAY showed Natasha the posting last night.

He’d been fine, from the picture it was clear why she got the dildo. And as a man he felt a surge of male pride that she did. However, he didn’t plan on teasing her about it.

“I wouldn’t worry about it, the post was misplaced, while it’s true that the internet doesn’t totally forget, it can misplace things, especially when you have an AI that can do pretty much whatever she wants on it.” Natasha said.

Peter finished the last dish. He put the oven on warm setting. “Okay, everything is ready, all I need to do is put the dishes in the oven and we’re all set.

Natasha got up and put her hand on Carol’s shoulders letting her fingers slide along as she walked around the island towards Peter. “Baby, I’ll do that and put the lunch away, why don’t you take her and get started and I’ll join you in a few minutes.” She walked over and pulled Peter in for a long kiss.

Carol felt the butterflies in her stomach fluttering up a storm. This is it…

Peter smiled and walked towards Carol his smile happy and open as he held out his hand for her to take.

She allowed him to guide her into the bedroom.

Peter stopped near the bed, he turned stepped up to her and leaning in for a soft deep kiss that had her eyes drift closed and a moan escape.

Peter gently broke off the kiss, looking at her he whispered after she opened her eyes and looked at him. “Carol, relax we _all_ want to be here, you have nothing to worry about. I won’t do anything that neither you nor Natasha would not like.”

Peter caressed her cheek, continuing “We have been just as eager for tonight as you have. Natasha is just better at hiding it. Breath honey breath.”

Natasha who had been listen in from the kitchen said just loud enough for them to hear her, “He’s right Carol, I trust not only Peter, but you as well. If I had any doubts this wouldn’t have happened.”

Carol let go of the last of her nervousness, trusting them to take care of everything. “Okay, want now my handsome man.”

“Now, my I undress you my goddess?” Peter said relaxing that Carol is relaxed.

“Goddess?”

“Yes, will, Natasha is my queen goddess, so you are my goddess… you know.” Peter said suddenly he’s nervous did she not like it; he felt his hand nervously rub the back of his neck. “I, uh I could call you something else if your…”

Carol smiled, she likes it, and it’s comforting to see Peter acting like that, it makes her feel better. She put her finger on Peter’s mouth as he started to come up with something else.

“No, baby I like it, I agree with your thinking.”

“Okay, then my goddess may I undress you?”

“Of course, you may.” Carol starting to feel on solid footing.

Peter starts to remove her clothes. She floats up so he can remove her shoes and socks. He smiles when she does that. He always loves that she can do that.

She moans when Peter takes her shirt off, he kisses her abs and brushes his hands around her bra covered breasts.

He knelt and took off her pants. He kissed her thighs and caressed her legs.

He stood up and put his arms around her to reach the bra’s catch.

Her eyes widen when she heard his breath catch as he removed the bra. She watched his pupils dilate.

“You’re beautiful.” He whispered, as he leaned down to gently take one of her nipples into his mouth and suck on it. His hand coming up to palm her other breast.

Carol felt her eyes close on their own she had wanted to watch him explore her body, but the sensations he’s giving her… her hands also came up to hold Peter’s head to her breast. She let out a low moan. “ _Oh Peter_.” Slipped out.

“ _Carol_ …” Peter uttered. She is exquisite.

Peter wanting to see the last bit of her, knelt again and put his hands on her panties, but he looked up at her waiting.

It took her a few seconds before she looked down before she realized that Peter was waiting for her permission to remove her last bit of clothing.

She nods and opened her legs just a little to make it easier.

Peter gently pulled the lacy panties down that don’t really hide much, as when her pussy was uncovered, he moaned at how wet she is.

She stepped out of them and watched as Peter leaned forward his tongue out.

She felt him gently push on her legs to spread them farther so he could taste her.

He reached in to taste her fluids that had gathered on her pussy lips, the light making them glisten.

She’s not sure who moaned louder as soon as his tongue touched her pussy lips.

Natasha who had walked up behind them into the doorway, she wanted to see what was happening. She spoke.

“Peter, baby you still have to much clothing on.” Natasha stepped into run her hands down Carol’s arms. She kissed her neck.

Peter felt a blush he stood up and quickly took off his clothes.

Natasha leaned towards Carol’s ear, “Look at that, see how eager he is to be naked for you.” As soon as his hard cock comes out, Natasha smiles and quietly adds, “See that, he’s very happy to see you.”

Natasha steps back, very turned on herself. She knew Carol was a beautiful woman, but she is pleasantly surprised. “Peter, baby you two go start the shower, I’m almost finished, and I’ll join you shortly. You know what to do.”

Peter smiled he takes Carol’s hand and pulls her close as he leads her into the bathroom.

He started the huge shower, thankful that the tankless water heater means it warms up quickly.

He holds his hand out in welcome, “After you my goddess.”

Carol stepped in waiting to see what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, it stops right as the good stuff starts... 
> 
> fear not, I'm well on my way to getting it finished.
> 
> I just wanted to post this because it really is a separate chapter.


	4. Threesomes... ooOh my

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is... the main event.
> 
> I, uh have a very active imagination and it shows here.
> 
> I leave it up to you if... you like it or not.
> 
> So, give it a read... and feel free to drop a line or 12 to let me know what you think.

Chapter 4 – Threesomes ooOh My.

Peter steps up to caress her cheek and kiss her again. This time he deepens it quickly. He wraps his arm around her and pulls her close.

She is quick to wrap her arms around him and lose herself in the kiss and the monster resting on her waist. She knows she gives a whimper as he nibbles on her lip.

Carol who has been wanting to touch him since she held the strap-on dildo yesterday leans back to reach down.

Peter lets her stroke him for a few minutes. Then he stops her. “I want another taste.” He said as he lifted one of her legs to put on the shower seat.

He then started to kiss his way down, taking the time to nibble, kiss and suck on her breasts and nipples, then nipped at her abs, he ran his fingers through her trim blonde bush.

She felt a shiver run through her, first at the intense look and the way he said it, then when he worked his way down her body.

He leaned forward, thankful that all the times he’s happily done this to his beloved he’s gotten quite good at cunnilingus he puts all his learned skills to work on the delicious pussy in front of him.

As Peter got to work, Carol was surprised, she’s had women who couldn’t eat her out this well. She already feels her orgasm building. Her hands move on their own down to pull Peter deeper into her.

Her moans still drowned out by the spray of the shower but getting loader, “Oh, Peter, don’t stop, fuck please don’t stop.”

Peter pushes two fingers into her tight channel, then a third as he smiles, he looks up and taking his mouth off of her clit he tells her, “cum for me my goddess, cum for me.” Then he puts it back on there to suck and gently scrap his teeth along, like his beloved, her body is durable, so he doesn’t have to be too gentle, but he still pays attention to what her body is telling him.

When she cums it’s fast, she had already reached up to the bar put in for just that reason. It’s solid and well mounted for those with extra strength.

Carol felt her legs give out, but since Peter knows what he’s doing was ready and held her up. He kept it up wanting to give her more than one.

Soon Carol is trying to pull back, “Peter, please, too much stop… please.”

Peter complies, with a smile, he’s gotten very proud that he can do that not just to his beloved, but also to his goddess.

He holds her as he kisses his way back up.

She wraps her arms around him, holding as the lifeline he is.

“How, did you…”

“Plenty of practice and lots of passion.” Peter quietly says kissing her neck. “I love eating pussy. Just ask Natasha, I would eat it for as long as she lets me.”

“he’s right, he loves to eat me out.” Natasha said as she stepped in.

She had finished putting everything away and stripped as she heard Carol moaning and getting lost in Peter’s abilities.

“Hi honey.” Peter said happy.

Carol opened her eyes and looked over; Natasha is every bit the work of art she expected the superspy to be. She might be the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen.

She moans again at the other woman’s breast, tight stomach and an equally trim red bush.

“My queen goddess how may I service you?” Peter said, he smirked at hearing Carol’s moan, he completely agrees knowing why.

Natasha smiles she knows how attractive she is. “I’ll have what she’s having.”

“Gladly, please step this way. Carol are you okay or do you want me to help you on the other seat?”

“I’m fine, I want to see this.” Carol said having recovered and steps out of Peter’s embrace, she moves back behind as Natasha moves into Peter’s embrace.

He doesn’t wait, starting at her neck and moving down to his ladies. He spends some time caressing and kissing her stomach, excited for what they are planning.

Natasha completely understanding, just looks down with a soft smile and runs her fingers through his hair. There is no rush, they have all night.

Soon enough he reaches what they jokingly call his _place of worship_.

He works her like he does, changing things up, speed, tempo, the way he strokes in her. he doesn’t want her to get bored.

Plus, it’s a challenge to him, one he doesn’t intend to lose.

Carol entranced at what Peter’s doing and the way Natasha is reacting.

Natasha lets Peter do what he wants down there. He’s very good at it, and she gets to reap the benefits.

Soon enough Carol is standing next to Natasha she hesitantly starts to reach out, when Natasha grabs Carol’s hand putting it on her body, letting her know she’s fine with the other woman touching her.

Carol who wants to know what Natasha tastes like but doesn’t want to interrupt Peter leans her head down to take one of Natasha’s nipples in her mouth.

One of Carol’s hands goes to caress Natasha’s body.

Natasha leaving one hand on Peter’s head like she always does, her other goes to the woman who is causing pleasure through Natasha’s body as well.

Soon Natasha is awash in her own orgasm, her legs giving out as well, due to the double team of Peter and Carol giving her pleasure.

Once again Peter holds her up, knowing it was a possibility.

However, since Natasha is used to it, she recovers quickly.

She smiles as Peter works his way back up her body. His arm caressing Carol as well.

“Baby you did such a good job, but you have not had your fun.” Natasha said, as she kissed Peter softly and deeply. She moans at tasting not only herself but Carol’s juices as well.

She breaks off and turns Peter around, so his back is to the spray.

She smiles and looking first to Carol then Peter she says, “ _Our_ turn.”

Peter knows he’s in trouble when both women look at him and smile.

Natasha works her way down. Carol wanting to see what she does, knowing that Natasha would know what he likes watches, then follows gently biting his nipple and then nipping at his abs.

Until she’s on her knees next to Natasha who has taken Peter’s cock and stroked it getting it back to full hardness.

“Carol would you like to go first?” Natasha asks, “After all it’s only polite to let the guest have the first helping.” She said with a smirk.

“Hmm, don’t mind of I do.” Carol said taking Peter’s cock in her hand as she reached out to taste the man who haunted her fantasy for a while now. She licked the head, moaning at how it tastes.

Soon she needs more than just a simple taste. She takes the head and starts to suck on it, swirling her tongue around it.

Natasha, looks on, one hand caressing Carol’s body the other reaching around to cup Peter’s balls. Giving them a gentle squeeze and tug. She also runs her finger up between Peter’s ass cheeks, anticipating what she will get to do tonight not only to him but to the woman currently sucking her beloved’s cock like it’s a lollipop.

Natasha removes her hands and getting up she leans into her beloved’s ear, “Do you like how Carol is sucking on your big hard cock. Does she suck it as well as I do?” she teases quietly as she gently nibbles on his earlobe. “I bet you can’t wait to shove your big hard cock into her tight little pussy… I bet you want to cum deep into her pussy.”

Natasha is getting herself off on all the dirty talk as she watches Peter who is already extra sensitive down there grab the bar with one hand and puts his other on Carol’s head.

Natasha gets even more pleasure at hearing Peter moaning more as her words register in his pleasure filled brain.

Wanting to see how Carol likes it, she kneels back down. Quietly saying in her ear, “Do you love my baby’s big hard cock, I bet you can’t wait until he stuffs it into your aching pussy. Have you fantasized about him cumming deep inside your pussy?” Natasha with her hand reaches down to caress in between Carol’s ass cheeks to see how she’ll react.

Natasha hears a deep moan from Carol when she does.

Soon they hear Peter muttering, “Close, _fuck_ so close…”

Carol wanting to know what he tastes like, just sucks harder and Natasha takes over stroking the shaft.

Soon Peter’s leg muscles twitch as Carol is rewarded with Peter’s cum. She swallows it down and is surprised at how much.

Like Carol and Natasha, Peter’s legs give out. However, Natasha is ready, and she holds Peter up as he holds the bar and mutters, “fuck, fuck, fuck.” He’s panting at how hard he came.

After Peter finishes, he bends slightly. Carol lets go of his cock and Natasha wanting to share grabs her mouth saying, “I want a taste.” She pulls Carol in for a long hard kiss.

Peter is sure that has to be the hottest kiss he’s ever seen, on screen or in real life.

Both women moan, Natasha likes the mix of Peter’s cum in Carol’s mouth and Carol loves the way Natasha is aggressively kissing her.

They both stand up; it also gives Peter time to recover.

As soon as they are finished kissing Carol and Natasha look down to see that Peter is once again hard.

Only Carol is surprised.

Peter seeing her surprise just smiles and says, “gotta fucking love spidey stamina.”

Natasha had been thinking about letting Carol ride Peter’s cock, but she’s feeling selfish and wants her turn. She leans into her beloved brushing her nose against his neck, “give me your love baby.”

“Always and forever, my queen goddess.”

Peter turned them around and wrapped his arm around Natasha hoisting her up, she wrapped her legs around him and leaned up, but before she could reach down to line him up. Carol gently grabbed it and holds it as Natasha sank down on her beloved’s cock.

Peter put one hand on the wall as he held her close. Letting her do the rocking for them.

Shower sex is one of many things they love to do.

Carol watches for a few minutes just enjoying the scene, then she moves behind Peter and wraps one arm around his middle, stroking his abs. she leans over to kiss and nibble on his neck. She paid attention when Natasha would kiss Peter, noting where Peter’s sensitive on his neck from it.

Carol’s other hand carefully went around to palm Natasha’s breasts. She lightly pinched the nipples.

Carol with a smirk, having watched and hearing what Natasha did earlier to Peter while she was giving him head. Carol leaned over to nibble on Peter’s earlobe, saying, “you both look so fucking hot, your big strong cock thrusting in and out of her pussy. I bet you can never get enough of how she feels squeezing your hard cock.”

Her smile gets bigger when she hears them both moans, wither it’s her words, their act or a combination she doesn’t know.

She leans back over, “I saw how much time you spend touching her tummy, are you picturing your baby in there making it swell?”

Carol moves over next to Natasha taking the time to kiss her making sure to move her head in time with their movements.

“You love when he fills your pussy with his big hard cock. I bet you can’t wait until he puts a baby in you, I’ve seen how much you love it when he touches your tummy. You want his baby.

“Yes, fuck yes… Peter so close.” Natasha was turned on when she talked dirty to them, but to hear it makes it so much more.

“Natasha, my love…” Peter leaned down to suck on her breasts. Only downside to shower sex is he can’t reach her clit to help get her off.

He tries to angle his thrusts so that his cock brushes it more to compensate.

Carol guessing what Peter would like to do, she reaches in to start to rub Natasha’s clit, just enough pressure to get her over the top.

It doesn’t take long, Peter sucking on her ladies, Carol expertly rubbing her clit and Peter’s cock, soon Natasha is clamping down on him as her orgasm washes over her.

Peter came hard in her at the same time.

As they slowed and stopped, Carol pulled her hand out, Peter looked over and thanked her for it. Then he leaned into kiss Natasha slowly, savoring her touch and the feel of her in his arms.

Soon enough Natasha lifts off Peter’s cock and he sets her down, then he rests his head on her shoulder. As both Natasha and Carol caress him.

Peter has done most of the work, since they started, but he wanted to, so they let him.

Peter puts one arm around Carol and pulls her close his other around Natasha doing the same. They are in a three way hug their foreheads resting together.

Each of them soaking up the love from the others.

Peter lifts his head looking at Carol, “May I wash you?”

Natasha smiles adding, “You have not lived until Peter has taken the time to worship your body. Trust me you will like it.”

Carol just nods.

Peter smiles and reaches for the shampoo starting with her hair.

Shortly after Peter finished with her hair and moved on to soaping up her body. Carol is in complete agreement. Peter is pretty much worshiping her body.

Natasha just touches Peter, wither it’s a caress on his body or her fingers in his hair.

She thought about helping but knows how much Peter enjoys doing this she decides not to.

Plus, she and Carol will team up to do it to Peter.

As Peter finishes, Carol is wondering how she can find someone or even something that would do that for her each time. She has never felt so cared for.

Peter smiles seeing how much Carol liked it.

Peter turned and started on Natasha; he still gets a thrill even after so long. They don’t always do this when in the shower, so when he can, he does with gusto.

Peter does what he loves to do, until she’s as clean as Carol.

Then Natasha smiles she once again looks at Carol then Peter saying, “Our turn”

They each start to clean him up, smiling when they hear him let out happy sighs as he feels just as much love from them, as they did from him.

After they are both done. Natasha has one last thing they need to do.

She has Peter turn around and letting Carol know what she’s doing to get their asses clean for them to play.

She does it to Peter, then she has Carol turn and she does it to Carol who is conflicted, she wants to do it but this is so new to her.

Peter can tell she feels slightly uneasy. He walks over to caress then softly kiss her, taking her mind off it.

After Natasha is done, Peter turns her to do the same to her.

Afterwards they spend a few more minutes just lounging under the still warm spray, even over an hour after they started.

Soon enough the shower is shut off and they step out.

To save time they each dry themselves off.

Now that they are ready, the bed is calling them.

Carol wants Peter’s cock in her, soon.

Natasha and Peter are eager to make Carol scream in pleasure.

Natasha and Peter take Carol’s hands and lead her to the bed.

Carol lays down, waiting to see what happens now. She knows what she wants but she’ll wait to see.

Peter and Natasha laid down on either side of her, their hands touching and caressing her body.

They both take each of her breasts into their mouths to nibble and suck on them.

Carol’s eyes flutter closed at the sensations they are invoking in her. she whimpers as Peter’s hand drifts down to her thigh and she spread her legs to give them access.

Natasha watches all this she leans up to her ear, “What do you want to do now Carol.” She asked softly.

“Peter, please want Peter…” Carol said not letting herself think about how it could be taken.

Natasha not at all surprised or upset smiles, she looks down at Peter still touching Carol’s pussy with his hand while his mouth is doing what he loves to do to Natasha’s ladies.

“Baby, I think Carol wants your big hard cock.”

“As you wish, my goddess.” Peter said softly into her other ear as he smiled and moved up to kiss her shoulder.

Peter set up and moved in between her legs. Carol widen her legs even more watching with lust laden eyes as his cock juts out proudly before her entrance.

Natasha leans over after reaching back to grab a condom, she rolls it on him, she then gently grabs him and line it up with Carol’s pussy.

She did it to show how much she’s okay with it.

Peter leans forward until his head is lightly resting on her lips Natasha moves it up and down to run the head of his cock along her pussy lips. She smiles as she hears both of them whimper.

Peter slowly pushes into her channel, despite how wet she is it’s still tight.

Carol arches her back at the sensations of Peter pushing into her, the way he fills her so full.

Peter fisting the sheets as he slowly pushes into her, he leans down to kiss her, he pauses letting her get used to him in her.

Carol opens her eyes and smiles she can see Peter has is eyes closed he’s concentrating on not thrusting into her wet hot tight channel, knowing that it might hurt her.

It made her love him even more, she reaches up to caress his cheek as he opens his eyes to look at her, her breath catches at seeing the love shining through. Not just on Peter, but she looks over to see it from Natasha aimed at them both.

She gently pulls Peter down to kiss him softly again, then she pulls Natasha down to kiss her deeply, thankful of this gift she’s giving her.

“You can move baby.” Carol said, she realized this is the second time she’s called Peter ‘baby’ she worried for a moment if Natasha would have a problem, it’s her nickname for Peter.

Natasha leans down having read Carol’s worry. “It’s okay, I don’t mind, he’s _our_ baby. Isn’t that right, _mommy_.” Natasha knew how much Carol enjoyed hearing about Peter’s mommy kink.

Peter let out a moan when he heard, and his cock twitched in Carol’s pussy, making her moan.

Natasha waits until Peter is fully sheathed in Carol’s sex and he once again is waiting for Carol to let him know it’s okay for him to move. Her hands are moving around touching both of their beautiful bodies in front of her, knowing her touch is leaving their bodies tingling since she’s using their trick to stimulate nerves.

Carol reached up to gently touch Peter’s cheek, “You can move now baby, give mommy your love.”

Peter starts to slowly slide out until just his head is in, then push back in moving a little faster as her tunnel gets looser and her pussy juices lubricating it as well.

Natasha started to feel left out kisses Carol deeply since Peter is concentrating on a slow and steady pace of thrusting into Carol.

Natasha however does run her hand down Peter’s back and with a slight smirk cup his ass cheek and give it a good squeeze.

She leans over to Peter’s ear and nibbling on his lobe she whispers, ‘Hmm, my piece of meat…”

Peter smiles at their joke about how she loves him for his ass only, as he leans down to lavish some attention on Carol’s beautiful breasts.

Natasha could see the smirk on Peter’s face as he did, she quietly laughed adding, “so moving on from my _ladies_ , they will be so disappointed.” She leans over to add, “hmm, I might have to punish you later… my naughty boy.”

Peter lifts his head from Carol’s breasts to kiss Natasha hard, with as much passion as he can put into it.

Natasha moans at the amount of passion in his kiss, happily returning it.

Carol her hands brushing both Peter and Natasha’s body as Peter keeps steadily thrusting into her. She doesn’t fully understand the context, but it seems to be an inside joke between the two, so she just lays back to enjoy the feel of Peter in her.

She had been practicing ever since the day on the roof, she can put a little bit of her power into her hands to make them warmer. She does that as she caresses both of the bodies above her.

Both Peter and Natasha moan at the heat from Carol’s hands as they continue to passionately kiss.

Soon enough Carol becomes aware that her orgasm is sneaking up on her, her breath starts to become shorter and she starts to move more as her body’s pleasure starts to build faster.

Peter has to break the kiss as he starts to pant, his own release is coming close.

Natasha leans in to whisper, “that’s it baby, cum for us, give Carol your love.” At the same time, she reached down to start expertly rubbing Carol’s clit like Carol did for her.

That was enough for Carol she arched her back and gave a loud moan, her breasts brushing Peter’s chest adding to the sensations as her orgasm washed over her.

Carol’s already tight sex, clamping down on him and Natasha’s soft loving words are enough to make him explode in Carol, the latex barrier filling up with his cum.

Peter catching his breath slowly pulls his cock out of Carol, they both moan as his hard cock and her sex are still sensitive.

Peter expertly removes the condom and tying it off, he throws it into the wastebasket by the bed.

He’d always used a condom with MJ and even more importantly with Felicia. So, in spite of the fact that he’s never worn a condom with Natasha, for which he’s glad, he knows how to dispose of one.

Peter hopes neither Natasha nor Carol will ask about it, the black cat is still a sore subject, more for him then anything.

Natasha saw, and knows why even if they never talked about it, she doesn’t say anything. She’s just as tired of the subject as Peter is. A quick glance at Carol whose eyelids are still half closed, from the pleasure, she didn’t see.

Natasha wanting to cuddle with her man, softly asks Peter to join her. the bed is big enough that even though Carol is still recovering in the middle they still have room to hold each other.

Peter, honestly wanting to touch and hold Natasha moves around the bed and wrap his arms around her as she does to him.

“I love you, Peter.” Natasha said softly to him. No teasing, just an honest statement.

“I love you to, always and forever, Natasha.”

As much as he loves Carol, and as much as he loves what they are doing tonight, this here, in Natasha’s arms, this is home.

Her arms have been his home for a while now, and he has no intention of changing that.

Natasha with a soft smile as Peter tucked his face into her neck, she heard him give a happy sigh and mutter ‘home’.

She held him close and whispered to him, “Me too baby, you are home to me to.”

Carol watched them, her eyes getting a little misty every time she watches them like this, she tries something that she hopes will allow her into part of what they have.

She leaned over and softly asked Natasha, “May I join?”

Natasha smiled and nodded as Peter who is in between them both reaches back with his hand to take Carol’s hand and pull her closer.

She smiles relieved and scoots closer her chest up against Peter’s back. As she reaches over to take Natasha’s hand.

Peter who is in between arguably the two most beautiful woman in the universe feels nothing but peace and contentment. He leaves his hand on Carol’s hip, as he leans his head back and kisses Carol, not wanting her to feel left out.

They stay this way for a while, letting their bodies recover. As each caress and touch and murmur of love are whispered between the three people in the bed.

Peter is so warm from Carol’s body heat that he’s almost ready to sleep, but the fact that both women have their breasts pressed against him and both of them are stroking and touching his body, keeps him very aware.

Peter moves his hand from Carol’s hip to touch Natasha’s cheek, “I think it’s your turn my queen. Do you want to help me get Carol ready for you?”

Natasha smiles softly at her man, then looks at Carol who’s curious about what that entails.

“Carol do you know what rimming is?” Natasha said her smile turning just a little naughty.

“I’ve heard about it.”

Peter touches Carol on her hip again, “Don’t worry I have an idea, I’m sure you’ll like it.”

“Okay, what do we do?”

“First move to the middle of the bed on your knees, grab the headboard. I’m going to go down… pun intended to have another _snack_ , and Natasha will do what she likes to do… and my queen goddess if you want to _sit_ on something… I might have a _seat_ available for you.” Peter said his expression and tone very naughty.

Natasha moaned and leaned over to kiss Peter hard, she has created a sexual monster… and she couldn’t be happier.

Carol once she realized what Peter is saying. Felt pleasure surge though her, she’s looking forward to seeing what Peter can do now that he has better access to her pussy outside of the shower.

She moves over to grab the headboard… feeling sexy and a bit naughty, especially after Peter moves his head under her hips, she split her legs more giving him room.

Natasha moves over and throws her leg over Peter’s waist his cock already hard, she slowly lowers her sex on him. The both moan as she fully sheathed him in her.

Peter doesn’t wait he starts to lick, suck and stroke Carol’s pussy lips clit and inner thighs. He smiles when she moans and shifts slightly.

Natasha then leans over to start; she spreads Carol’s cheeks apart and brushes her fingers on the puckered rosebud hole. Then she leans over to lick it.

Natasha takes it slow, much like she did with Peter before, she listens to how Carol’s body is reacting. It’s harder to read because Peter is very good at what he’s doing.

Carol’s feeling are all over, she loves absolutely loves what Peter is doing to her, and she’s unsure about what Natasha’s doing, it’s not bad, but it’s a mix of ‘oh yes’ and ‘OOH’ her body is squirming more.

Peter gently puts his hands-on Carol’s hips to hold her, not to trap her, but to just to keep her from moving too much.

Carol lost in the feelings squeezes the headboard, she suddenly heard the wood whine under the strain of her grip.

She looks down to see Peter’s mess of brown hair as he eats her out like she’s a 4-course meal and he’s starving.

Natasha remembered that her beloved’s cock is fully seated in her, when it twitched and made her moan. She slowly started to move it.

“Carol are you doing okay?” Natasha asked pretty sure she is based on the sounds she is making.

The ‘uh huh’ she made was a pitch or two higher than normal indicating she is doing _very_ okay.

Both Peter and Natasha smile, glad that she’s enjoying this.

“Carol, can I put a finger in to loosen you up?” Natasha asked stopping her rocking on Peter’s cock to pay attention to Carol.

Natasha put her hand on Carol’s lower back, caressing her. wanting to gently get her attention. Natasha is well aware of how much Peter’s cunnilingus can be distracting.

“Oh ah, yes, oh fuck…” Carol took a shuddered breath as Peter started to gently brush her g-spot as he pushed two fingers into her channel.

Natasha doesn’t want to assume; this is too important. She puts her hand on Peter’s chest, “baby, stop for a second okay.”

Peter slows quickly then stops knowing how important it is.

Carol almost whined when Peter stopped but is glad, they stopped to make sure. “Yes, Natasha you can.” To make sure she’s clear.

“Go ahead, baby, she still has not screamed in pleasure yet.” Natasha said teasing.

Carol moaned quickly as Peter once again attacked her pussy with gusto.

Natasha smiled at the moan, then regrettably she lifts off her beloved’s cock so she could go over to the side table to get the lube and the smaller vibrator.

She crawls back and starts to ride his cock slowly as she puts some lube on her finger, then she spreads Carol’s cheeks apart again and slowly pushes her finger in.

As soon as her finger is in, Carol jumps slightly, but Peter knowing keeps sucking on her clit and brushing her g-spot not using his abilities yet.

Carol’s body is even more confused, the pleasure that Peter is giving her warring with the weird feeling of Natasha’s finger doing something she’s never experience before.

As it goes on, Carol has to admit it’s not bad, she can feel pleasure from it not as much as Peter’s mouth and fingers but it’s not unpleasant anymore.

“Still doing okay, Carol?” Natasha asks she can see Carol’s body start to relax more.

“Yes, it was weird at first… but it’s starting to feel good.”

Natasha smiled, glancing down to Peter who has a smile. “Sounds familiar.”

“Carol are you okay if I add another finger?” Natasha asked as she put her other hand on Carol’s lower back.

“that’s fine, Nat…asha, of fuck please don’t stop, Peter please.” Carol said as Peter brushed her g-spot a little more, he can tell she’s close.

Natasha smiles down at Peter, “Good boy.” She rewards her beloved by clamping down on him, as she rides him slowly.

Natasha slowly removes her finger the putting lube on both fingers she slowly pushes them in, like with Peter it’s easier this time. She moves it slowly and gently lubing up everything.

Natasha had been feeling her own release coming between her beloved’s cock in her and the anticipation of what she gets to do, then she realized that Peter had snuck his fingers down to rub her clit as she is riding him.

“Oh, baby…” moan, “you _naughty_ boy.” She said teasing him.

Peter is concentrating on the two goddesses above him, wanting them to orgasm hard.

Soon both Carol and Natasha are moaning as Peter continues to drive them both closer to their release and Carol squirming more now that she’s starting to like what Natasha’s doing to her as well.

Peter sensing that Carol and Natasha are close he brushes Carol’s g-spot with his finger while using his ability. At the same time, he brushed Natasha’s clit making his finger and cock do the same thing.

The reaction is almost immediate, Carol squirted a little, which Peter is happy to lap up, and Natasha gave a deep moan as she clamped down hard on him as she orgasmed.

“ _Peter_.” They both cry out.

Peter had been trying to hold out, wanting to see if he could go another round, but like always Peter can’t hold out, not with Natasha, all the different simulations he arches with a deep moan, and shots his load deep in Natasha’s awaiting pussy.

Both Natasha and Carol are panting, they each lift their legs over Peter one going left the other going right. Carol with still shaking legs, and Natasha who loves when Peter does that, each lay down next to Peter and wrap their arms around all three.

Natasha gently kisses Peter. Carol just caresses Peter’s chest as he calms his breathing.

“Baby you are too good to us.” Natasha says softly as she smiles her love shining in her eyes for Peter.

“You are too good to me.” Peter counters.

Carol moves up and kisses Peter gently as well.

“I don’t want to move, but I do want to try something we’ve never done before, now that we have a third person here.” Peter said as he kissed first Natasha then Carol.

“Oh, and what is that?” Natasha asks even though she as a good idea what.”

Peter smiles then looks over at Carol, “are you ready for another round?”

“What do you have in mind?”

“Well it would be a shame to have all that lube go to waste…” Peter said as his hand that was around Carol reached down to caress her ass.

“And?” Carol is getting the idea, she knows that Peter is too big for her, but they have a strap-on. She’s going to see what they say.

“How would you like to cross another item off your sexual to do list?” Peter said.

“Which item would that be Peter.” Carol can’t help but start to tease him now.

Peter leaned over and with a very naughty look whispered, “having both holes fucked at the same time.”

Natasha quietly laughs, Peter has become more assertive since they’ve been together. She couldn’t picture him ever saying something like to woman before.

“I’ll even let you fuck my ass next. If you want.” Peter said.

“Hmm, that does sound like fun. Okay, how do we do it?” Carol said smirking.

“Hey, what if I want to fuck your ass, baby.” Natasha said smirking, she’s liking that they are actively participating.

“My queen goddess you said the guest should have the first helping.” Peter said turning with a smirk back to Natasha. “Besides I believe it’s my turn, you got me last time.”

“Okay, Carol on your knees in the middle of the bed. Peter will start slowly, and I’ll join when you are ready.” Natasha said taking charge. “You don’t have to move, Peter and I will move for you, you just… enjoy the ride.” Natasha ended with a smirk.

Peter reaches over to grab another condom.

Natasha watched a disappointing frown flash across Carol’s face when he did. She will consider what to do about it for later.

Natasha put in the strap-on and gave a soft moan as the inner vibrator stretched her pussy, plus the anticipation of the modification Peter did to it. They’ve only used it once, but it was impressive.

Carol kneeling in the middle of the bed, her body shiver not from the cold, but from what they are going to do. She smiles as Peter on his knees comes up in front of her and she gives a soft moan when his rock-hard condom covered cock brushes her waist.

Peter leans over to start kissing Carol, putting as much loving passion as he has for her into it.

Carol getting impatience for his cock again, grabs him to line it up.

Peter smirks at her because of it. Not fighting it at all.

Peter slowly pushes into Carol’s still tight channel, as they both moan.

Natasha having put lube on the small dildo waits just a moment, as she caresses and kisses Carol’s shoulders and neck.

Natasha feeling a little impatience herself, placed her hand on Carol’s shoulder and asked if she was ready.

“Yes, Natasha go ahead.” Carol said her eyes closed as Peter keeps slowly sliding his cock in and out of her pussy. It’s not the greatest of angles but he’s more flexible then a normal human.

Natasha places both hands on Carol’s ass cheeks and spread them apart, and then very slowly pushed in the dildo.

Carol felt her breath catch, she’s never felt this full, even the small dildo feels big in her, the sensation of both her holes being filled is making her body overload.

Soon Peter and Natasha got into a rhythm when one was going out the other was going in.

Peter took Carol’s hand and let her squeeze it as she starts to make one long moan.

Peter leaned forward slightly, and Carol put her head on his shoulder as she felt Natasha take her other hand and the other arm went around to hold her close.

“that’s it my goddess, let go, just feel it.” Peter whispered into her ear.

They go like that for a while, Carol’s world is wrapped up into the small area around her and the sensations she’s experiencing.

Natasha whispered, “Carol lean back on me.”

Carol trusting did just that and it opened a new world, the change of Natasha’s angle put it in close to the cluster of nerves used for pleasure and Peter can suck and nibble on Carol’s breast as angle change is enough for his cock to get in deeper.

Natasha nibbled on Carol’s neck and took her free hand to pinch the nipple of the breast that Peter isn’t currently caring for.

Peter reaches his free hand after he put Carol’s hands on his shoulder, he reached down to start to rub Carol’s clit.

“Faster, please, faster…” Carol mewled not paying attention of the rest of the world, her body’s pleasure is taking all of her attention.

Natasha and Peter smile at each other. Peter leans over to kiss Natasha lightly then moved back to giving Carol more sensations

They started thrusting in a little faster.

One of Carol’s arms move from Peter’s shoulder to his hips as she tries to pull him in faster.

Peter smiles and never one to deny a goddess moves faster and rubs her clit just a little fast.

It’s about that point that they are all panting, the modification of the dildo in Natasha gives her stimulation and she’s been rubbing her clit as Peter and Carol are experiencing the more traditional stimulations.

Suddenly Carol lets out a scream as her orgasm wash over her like a tsunami, it is by far the most powerful orgasm she’s have had.

Natasha and Peter would be cheering for making her scream in pleasure, but they are having their own orgasms hit to.

Peter felt her pussy juices cover his cock and their lower legs as it gushed out.

Peter’s cum once again slammed into the latex barrier as Carol clamped down almost hard enough to cause Peter pain.

Natasha is lucky that hers hit around the same time.

Carol would collapse from everything but both Peter and Natasha have their arms around them all.

Peter slowly slides out of Carol’s pussy, both still feeling the aftershocks.

Natasha slides the dildo out of as well, then removes the strap-on, her own lesser aftershocks happening.

Both Peter and Natasha guide Carol up the bed to lay down, all three holding each other as they come down.

Carol who has her arms around Peter is all but passed out from the complete overload of pleasure.

Peter smirks and says to Natasha, “These counts as a scream and passing out in pleasure, right?”

“Reports of my assimilation have been greatly exaggerated.” Carol said knowing that her fellow sci fi nerd partner Peter would understand.

“Of course, captain Picard.” Peter said softly laughing. He elaborates farther at Natasha’s confused look. “the Star Trek movie ‘first contact’ had the Borg, and it was a line that Picard used when he rejoined the group… you just have to watch it to fully understand.”

Natasha just smiles and leaning over Carol gives her beloved a soft kiss, “that’s okay, you two can have that.”

By then it had been several hours of and Peter knew he is getting hungry.

Both Natasha and Peter heard Carol’s stomach rumble.

“Oh good, I’m not the only one hungry.” Peter said smiling as she caressed Carol’s face and kissed her softly.

“I think we could eat, we have enough to snack now and come back later.” Natasha said she got up to get cleaned up. She took the strap-on to clean it off for next time.

Peter got up as well and got a washcloth and warm water. He came back and wiped down Carol as she had yet to move.

He gently kissed her and smiled at her smiling content look. “Hi, are you hungry?”

“Hmm, for what?” Carol said feeling naughty, she is still coming down for the overload of pleasure.

“Food… my goddess, we’ll have more of _that_ after.”

“Yes, I do believe I was promised your ass.” Carol said as she sits up wrapping her arms around Peter, she loves that he took care of her. She pats his ass as she says it.

“I don’t understand the fascination everyone has with my ass.” Peter said smirking.

Natasha who had finished cleaning up and put on her robe walked over to wrap her arms around Peter as well. “It’s because you have such a fine ass, baby” she reached down to caress it.

Peter just shakes his head amused as he slipped back into the bathroom to put the washcloth and water container away and finish cleaning up himself.

He stepped out after grabbing his robe and found the room empty.

Both Natasha and Carol had moved into the kitchen and started getting the food out.

They had gotten a robe for Carol and she is wearing it as well.

Peter must admit it’s kind of erotic that the two most beautiful women in the universe are here in nothing but bathrobes.

His rumbling stomach reminds him that he needs to eat first before any more fun is had.

With a teasing smile, he walks in and starts to shoo them out, “nah uh my kitchen, you’ll mess up my order. Go, sit, I’ll bring out the food.”

Natasha and Carol smile and laugh, “of course, we’re happy to let you serve us.” Natasha said as they each brush a loving kiss on each of Peter’s cheeks. Then they smirk as they each swat his ass cheeks.

Peter just shakes his head. Loving how they love to tease him. Peter just starts to pull out the dishes from the oven.

He checks them all, satisfied that they are still fresh. He takes them out and seeing that they have all the silverware and plates. He goes and moves all the rest of the food out on the table.

Carol is sitting in the middle this time between Peter and Natasha, she dishes out the food, and Peter watches as she tries it.

Her eyes close in pleasure as the flavors explode on her taste buds. She made a deep long moan.

Peter seeing that both Natasha and more importantly the birthday girl are satisfied with the food he smiles and starts eating his own food.

Not too much is said, they eat the food and peter gets up after the other two says they are done for now and puts the leftovers back into the warmer for later.

They walk back into the bedroom. Taking the time change the sheet on the bed. Glad they got the mattress protector, so nothing soaks into the mattress.

Peter takes off his robe and hands the lube to Natasha. “Will you get me ready, please?”

“Of course.” Natasha said kissing Peter as Carol sits back to watch.

As Natasha got Peter ready, she said to Carol “Carol the strap-on should be dry if you want to get it in the bathroom.”

Carol retrieved it and taking off her robe she decided to put it now.

Watching Natasha get Peter ready had gotten Carol more than ready herself.

She still moaned as the dildo slid into her pussy, filling her full.

A short time later Natasha walked over to Carol who had been sitting to the side watching. Peter hasn’t moved other then to get more in the middle of the bed where Carol was earlier.

Natasha took some more lube. Then she watched Carol as she coated the dildo with lube.

Carol’s eyes grew wide and she looked down as she felt the inner dildo vibrate. “What the fu…”

Natasha and Peter smiled. “That is the modification, the outer dildo sends a signal to the inner dildo to stimulate penetration. So, if I was to stroke it fast…” Natasha said as she demonstrated and smirked as Carol moaned. “It makes the corresponding stimulation via vibrations, to your pussy.”

“Oh, and Peter made this?”

“yes, he knows that as much as I love anal, I get no stimulate from it, so he decided to do that.” Natasha said the love for Peter shining through. “Okay like before, you can start, please remember to go slow, he’s only done this couple of times. Then I’ll ride him. Peter baby, you just…” Natasha grinned. “enjoy the ride.”

Both Natasha and Carol get on the bed, Carol moves behind and places her hands on his hips. For a split second she forgets she has something hanging in front of her and pokes Peter as she intended to wrap her arms around him. Not enough to hurt but more then enough to reminder it’s there.

Natasha reaches around and spreads Peter’s cheeks apart and Carol looking down slowly pushes into Peter’s ass.

Both of them feel their breath catch. Peter still isn’t totally used to it. Carol is getting used to the size but not the vibrations part.

Natasha watching both but more so Peter to see if he’s experiencing any pain. She’s not afraid to put a stop to it if that’s the case. She knows that Carol is the same way.

Carol is torn she wants to go faster but she doesn’t want to hurt Peter.

Peter reaches back a hand and grabbing Carol’s hip he pulls it, saying “You can go a little faster.”

Natasha moves towards Peter and kisses him, putting his love and passion for Natasha into it he returns the kiss.

Natasha can’t help the moan at that.

Peter moves to kiss her neck and jaw.

He keeps one hand on Carol’s hip to let her know she’s part of this.

Natasha leans up and slides her beloved’s hard cock into her pussy. She sighs at the familiar very much-loved feeling of it. She caresses Peter’s face to get his attention. “Remember baby, let us do the work.”

Peter nods, it’s hard not to thrust into her warmth and lose himself in it.

Natasha takes his free hand into hers and they entwine their fingers, as she slides up and down his manhood. “That’s it baby, just feel the love and let us do the work.”

Carol has her hands-on Peter’s hips to remind him as well. Plus, it helps her, she’s already moaning and panting. Until she realized that Peter had moved his hand from her hip and was rubbing her clit.

“ _Oh Peter_ …” she can’t help but moan.

Peter would say something be he’s currently kissing Natasha and then as she leans back slightly Peter partakes in one of his favorite activities showering attention to his favorite ladies.

However, he knows Natasha is in an awkward spot, so he doesn’t take long then leans back putting head on Carol’s shoulder letting her get to kiss and caress Peter which gives Natasha a much better angle on his cock. Soon Natasha knowing he’s close starts to move faster.

The room is silent save for soft moans the slapping of skin on skin and progressively heavier breathing.

Not long Peter’s cock twitches in Natasha, and he shots his load deep inside her. that sets her off as well.

Peter lightly pinched Carol’s clit right before he did and that set her off as well.

Carol carefully slides the dildo out of Peter. Then takes the strap-on off her breath still shuddered from the events of the night.

Peter lays down and Natasha lays down with him holding him. Carol lays down behind him again wraps her arms around both of them.

In spite of the fact that they all have enhanced stamina and healing, they are taking longer to recover as they continue though out the night.

Peter lays on his back and can’t help the slight smirk at once again have an extremely beautiful woman on either said of him. He slides an arm around each of them holding them close.

Natasha reading her beloved’s smile and leaning down to nibble on his earlobe, “Enjoying yourself?” she teased.

Peter with a wide happy smile looks first at Carol who’s got the same amused look on her face also having picked up on Peter’s thoughts then he looked over at his beloved. “I have the two most beautiful women in the universe in my arms and they’re letting me experience the most intimate of acts with them _repeatedly_ , so yes I’m _very_ much enjoying myself.” Peter leans up to gently kiss Natasha then turns to do the same to Carol.

“Hmm, _in the universe_ , well that’s more Carol’s domain, but I can’t say I disagree with you.” Natasha said smiling at how Peter who can still sometimes stumble over words can turn around and say such beautiful words with such sincerity that she believes him.

“Well I haven’t met _everyone_ in the universe so I can’t say for sure, but I’ll take it. You are the most handsome man in the universe, baby.” Carol said

“I agree with Carol, you are the most handsome man.” Natasha said before Peter could disagree with the statement, his well-known self-conscious issues while much better now still shows itself every now and then.

Peter just blushes but knowing better then to try and say anything… stays silent. Until both Natasha and Carol snuggle in closer and he moans at feeling both pair of beautiful breasts pressed against his side and chest.

“I could die a happy man right now.” Peter said speaking without thinking.

“You better not.” Natasha said teasingly.

Peter turned to kiss Natasha passionately and takes a moment to rest his forehead on hers. He opens his eyes and they speak without speaking, she smiles and nods, even going so far as to gently grab his chin and turn his head in Carol’s direction.

Peter with a smile leans up to kiss Carol with passion as well. She loses herself in the kiss, having not been in a relationship in far longer then she cares to admit, she savors each of these times.

“Natasha, it’s your turn.” Peter said.

Natasha almost said no, given how worn out they are becoming but she knows Peter only has a couple more in the tank. So, she nods her head. “Get me ready baby?”

“Happily.”

“Carol would you take the strap-on and rinse it off in the sink, please?”

“No problem.” Carol got up and picked it up from the end of the bad.

Peter took the lube and lovingly got Natasha ready.

As soon as Carol walked back into the room. Peter stepped over and put his hand out for the strap-on.

Carol handed it over, not sure what’s going on. Natasha too was unsure.

“Knowing this was in the cards, I made a surprise for Natasha. One of the things I didn’t mention is that the dildos are interchangeable…” Peter went over to his top drawer and opening it, he pulled out another dildo roughly the same size as the inner one.

He removed the smaller outer dildo and attached the big one to it. “This will do the same thing as the little one does, in terms of transmitting the simulations to the inner vibrator.”

Peter walked over to Carol and knelt. Helping Carol get the strap-on secured to her.

“Beloved how do you want to do this?” Peter asked, as always happy for her to be in charge.

“Come here big boy.” Natasha said pointing behind her. she hadn’t expected Peter to do that, she was fine with the little vibrator.

Peter smirked, “Carol, have you ever fucked a woman before?”

Amused and shaking her head as she crawled on the bed in front of Natasha she responded, “Not like this, but what the hell.”

Peter took the lube and coated his rapidly hardening cock as he kissed Natasha’s shoulder.

He let it rest just under her, let it brush her cheeks. “are you ready my love?” he asked softly but given the low soft moan she made when he did it, he’s sure she’s ready.

“Yes, baby, give me your love.” Natasha said as she spread her cheeks apart and bit her lip in anticipation.

Peter slowly pushed his cock into her hot tight channel.

He pushed slowly until he’s fully sheathed in her ass and put one arm around her as he nibbled on her neck, she leaned back on his shoulder loving the feeling of his arms around her.

She has her eyes closed just feeling as Peter starts to slowly stroke in and out of her.

She felt her breath catch when suddenly another of her holes is being entered. Natasha opens her eyes to see Carol watching her closely as she slowly pushes the vibrator into Natasha’s pussy.

Natasha having had the most experience with this kind of thing means they can start to move faster, much sooner then with Carol and Peter.

Natasha bites back the moan at feeling Peter and Carol sliding in and out of her at the same time. She’s actually never done this before had two holes fucked at once, she feels so full.

Peter takes Natasha’s hand and they entwine fingers as she stays leaning back on him.

Natasha doesn’t try to stop the moans and other pleasures sounds she’s making.

“that it, my queen goddess, let us do the work, just feel the love… how good it makes you feel.” Peter whispered as he nibbled on her ear.

“Yes, yes, yes.” Natasha muttered as her senses are all focused on her body.

Peter reaches down with his free hand and starts to rub Natasha’s clit. “Carol?” Peter looks at her to make sure she’s doing okay as well.

Carol who is getting more turned on by how much this is affecting Natasha looks over at Peter’s questioning face and nods, “I’m fine, I still have yet to make one of you scream in pleasure.”

Peter smirks, “well in that case we better get to work.”

Natasha heard and let out a small whimper, she’s not sure if it’s dread or hope or more likely a mix of both.

Natasha let go of Peter’s hand to grab her breast and squeeze it as the sensations get deeper. Peter decides to start rubbing Carol’s clit as well.

Soon Peter has to close his eyes to keep from cumming to soon. Natasha’s channel is still warm and tight holding him so well.

He’s trying to drive both of the goddess in front of him over the edge before he does.

“Cum for me my queen, cum for me.” Peter whispers into Natasha’s ear.

Peter can feel Natasha is very close, suddenly she lets out a scream of her own. Peter again lightly pinches Carol’s clit and that pushes her over the edge, but Peter was already gone. He felt his whole body stiffen up as he unloaded a shot deep into Natasha.

Peter pulled slowly out of her and held her as Carol did the same. Then Peter helped Natasha lay down as he laid beside her.

Carol on the other side as they touch and caress her body. Helping her to come down.

Peter’s never been able to get her to scream in pleasure, the first time he fucked her ass was the closest they came.

Natasha turned into Peter’s arms. She prefers that when she’s coming down. Peter does the same with her.

Carol smiles and continues to caress Natasha and Peter as they semi-snuggle together. Carol isn’t upset or mad she knows that they love each other and she’s happy they share as much as they do.

Natasha looks at Peter whose happy content smile hasn’t totally left his face all night. She will admit she feels the same way.

“Peter do you have anymore left?” Natasha asked knowing her beloved she already knows the answer but still asks. Knowing what Peter is capable of is what makes her such a good taskmaster… AKA teacher.

“I can do at least one more.” Peter said wondering what she has planned next.

“Carol, is there anything you have wanted to do? Any wishes to fulfill?” Natasha asked as she turned towards the woman.

“I, uh can’t really think of anything… why do you have something in mind?”

Natasha with a naughty grin says, “Yeah, I want to watch him fuck you hard, you wanted to see him be a little dominate well here’s your chance.”

“Hmm, I think I like that idea.” Carol said wondering how the Peter will do it, it’s so easy to see him as a pushover, even with the team he’s almost subservient. But she has seen him assert himself when he needs to.

She assumes it’s Natasha’s doing that gives him the confidence to do it.

Natasha turns back to Peter, “Baby, I want you to fuck her hard, make her hurt so good. Just like you do me.”

Peter feels a mix of pleasure and dread, dominating isn’t something he does well, that’s why he knows Natasha as to make him lose control when she wants him to do it to her.

However, Carol’s body is even more durable then Natasha and himself. So, it might be fun to let go.

Peter nods and starts to reach for a condom when Natasha stops him. “No baby, I think Carol would like it more if you didn’t wear one.” Natasha decided to let Carol have her wish.

Carol softly moaned when she heard.

Natasha having heard the moan smiled and leaned back. “Baby… I want you to make her scream your name in pleasure.”

“Yes ma’am.” Peter said smiling.

Peter got out of the bed then he put his hand out to help Carol out of the bed. At her confused look, he smirked, “it’s a surprise.”

He pulled her close and started to kiss her, he whispered, “when it happens just stay relaxed. I have no intention of hurting you.”

Carol moaned again. As she lost herself in the kissing.

Peter trailed off the kissing until Carol was waiting to see what happens next.

He waited until she’s looking at him when he smirked and flipped her back on the bed on all fours, a short yell of surprise emanates from her that turns into a deep moan as Peter is pushing his cock into her pussy not as fast as he does with Natasha but faster then he’s been doing all night.

He put on hand on her back as his other is on her hip pulling her back on to his cock. “that’s it baby, take my cock, I bet you love it, can’t wait until I blow my load deep inside you.”

Peter rarely talks dirty, he’s not good at it, but given both Natasha and Carol have been talking dirty through out the night he wanted to try it.

“You like your aching pussy filled by my big hard cock.”

“Uh, yes, god yes, fuck don’t stop…” Carol is again lost in the sensations Peter is doing to her.

Natasha lays there watching. Happy how Peter has grown more self-assertive since they’ve been together.

Peter concentrates on fucking her hard. He moves his hand to her other hip and uses it to drive her pussy back onto his cock.

He can feel her tightening and the way she’s breathing and moving she’s close.

Peter really wanting to make sure she screams, starts to fuck her a little harder and faster.

Peter knows he’s close tries to hold off as long as he can, but it doesn’t help much he feels his body tighten up as he shots deep inside her

“Yes, fuck, yes, Yes, YES, PETER!!!” Carol screamed as she came hard. She clamped down on Peter’s cock as her orgasm hit, it is heightened by the fact that Peter was already cumming inside her when she started.

Natasha got up and moved over to Peter as he pulled out of Carol and she kissed him with a smile, “good boy,” part in teasing and part in pride. “Carol how was it? Are you sore?”

Carol just lays down and turns to her side looking back she smiles and nods her head.

Natasha pulls her baby close and looking at them both, “I think we are done for tonight. Let’s go get cleaned up and a light snack then we can get some sleep.”

They all head to the bathroom, starting the shower again they clean up Peter does help both women but for the most part everyone is more then a little worn out and sore in several places.

They dry off and put on sleep wear as they head into the kitchen. Peter retrieves the dishes again and they eat some more.

The room once again falls into a comfortable silence. Peter this time in the middle he will reach out to caress both women not wanting the connection to end.

Both women are happy to return the touch. Plus, they are unwinding so there is no rush.

Eventually everyone is sated from the food and so they start to clear the table. Peter condenses the leftovers to put in the fridge. As both Natasha and Carol start to do the dishes.

Peter walks up behind Natasha first to give her a kiss on her neck then moves over to do the same to Carol.

Then he heads back into the bedroom.

Once Natasha and Carol have rinsed the dishes and loaded then started the dishwasher. They head back into the bedroom.

Peter had changed the sheet and added the other sheets and pillows since they took them off to play. Now it looks like a bed.

Natasha smiles as she sees Peter waiting at the bottom of the bed not sure about the sleeping arrangements.

“Get in, it’s your lucky night.” Natasha said amused.

Peter blushed at her words when she told him he would be in the middle he was thinking the exact same thing.

Peter climbed in thankful he’d already finished getting ready.

Natasha and Carol finished getting ready for bed then they climbed in, curling up against Peter as they tuck the sheets around them.

“You know it might be nice to have Carol around since spiders can’t thermoregulate… at least in winter.” Peter said smirking.

Both women quietly laughed at that, both loving how much of a science geek he is.

Shortly after a few more words of love are murmured to each other. They all drift off to sleep.

\-----------------------

(Epilogue)

(the next morning)

Peter woke up still lovingly cocooned between the two women to his phone ringing in the side table on ‘his’ side.

Carol still partially asleep reached back to pull it out.

Peter took it and saw the text from Tony. “Uh guys Tony just texted that Pepper’s water just broke and they are heading to the med level. He said we don’t need to rush but he’ll keep us updated.”

“All three smile and Peter sends a short message that they will be back.

Peter sends a text to May just in case. He also let May know he let Carol know as well. To keep May from hopefully going over to her apartment to let her know.

Then he has Carol put his phone on the nightstand for later.

They snuggle up for another hour or two of sleep.

Their enhanced healing had long since taken care of their aches and pains.

Several hours later no update from Tony, so they decide to start the day.

Carol spends several minutes holding Peter and Natasha then she takes off to head to the tower.

Natasha and Peter clean up a few things, so they don’t arrive at the same time as Carol.

Then they head to the tower.

\--------------------------------

Several long hours later, for Tony and Pepper. Morgan H Stark came into the world screaming her displeasure.

Those with enhanced hearing first smile then grimace at what’s to come.

Not much later Tony comes out of the hospital room looking the worse for wear. But with the biggest smile they’ve ever seen on him.

“She’s here, Peter comes see your new little sister, then the rest can come in.” Tony said.

None of the team as well as May and Happy are surprised they figured Peter would be first.

Peter walked into the room to see Pepper who has a smile when she sees him. She has a pink blanket in her arms.

“Would you like to hold her Peter?”

Peter just nods not trusting himself to speak.

Pepper carefully transfers the precious bundle into Peter’s waiting arms. He looks down to see the scrunched-up face of his sister. She opens her bright blue eyes to look up at him.

Peter suddenly had a thought wondering what his and Natasha’s children would look like. He smiled as he lightly touched her face and felt her little hand grab his finger.

He heard a soft click and looking up to see Tony smile as he put his phone done.

It goes like that; Peter spends time with Morgan and then the rest come in two at a time to see the baby. As well as check on Pepper who looks radiant despite having just spent hours in labor.

Lots of pictures are taken, but nothing is shared on social media yet. The team make a few discreet calls to close friends and pictures are sent.

The team can tell how worn out Tony is, and they get him to clean up and take a nap as May stays to help Pepper, Natasha and Carol also stay but this is out of their element.

They have to tease Natasha about how she’ll be here soon enough.

Natasha teases back, but she knows and she’s paying attention. In fact, she has been paying attention to how Pepper handled the whole pregnancy thing.

Even though hers will likely be different. For one Morgan is unlikely to develop powers whereas her and Peter’s kids will most likely.

Natasha held Morgan and can’t help but think of what her and Peter’s children will look like.

She heard a soft click and saw May putting her phone down she has a smile on her face.

Sometime later both Natasha and Peter found out that the whole team as well as Ned and MJ, got the pictures of the two each holding the baby with nearly identical looks of wonder and love.

Natasha and Peter take a picture of their own, Peter holding Morgan, who seems to like him the most besides Pepper.

Sometimes even more then her daddy. Much to the amusement of everyone else.

She held up her phone and they took a couple of pictures for themselves.

They both are looking forward to when they will be there.

Peter realized that he still hasn’t married Natasha yet. He needs to talk to May and see what happened to his parents wedding rings.

However, that’s for another day.

For now, they will just enjoy this new life and the changes that she will bring to the tower and their family.

The end… for now.

**Author's Note:**

> this sex... fucking scene was inspired by In Darkest Knights, The Brightest Sparks by CanonConvergence18
> 
> If you are interested in stories featuring Harley Quinn and Bruce Wayne I highly recommend this, it's one of the best stories featuring those to I've read.


End file.
